One Summer Changed Everything
by Naley23Fan
Summary: The James' and Scotts' go away together every summer. Last year something happened between Nathan and Haley. Now Haley hates Nathan. Will they fix it? Naley eventually, Brucas.
1. Chapter 1

Brief summary:

The James' always spent their summer a beach house with the Scotts'. Their parents had been friends since college. The James family consisted of Lydia, Jimmy, Haley, and Lucas. The Scotts were Karen, Keith, Brooke, and Nathan. Brooke and Haley had both just turned 18 over the winter. Nathan and Lucas were now almost 20. They were only one grade apart. The girls were ready to be freshmen in college while the boys were about to be sophmores. They all loved going to the beach house for the entire summer up until last year. There was something about Nathan and Haley that no one knew about. In result Haley left halfway through last summer. Now it's time to go back up.

I'm not sure how long I'm going to make this story yet but I'll put in as much as possible.

* * *

Haley was sitting in her living room reading her newest book when her mother came home.

_"Hey Hales."_ Lydia said closing the door behind her.

_"Hi mom, how was work?"_ Haley asked looking up from her book.

_"Long, your lucky you had the day off."_ Lydia said as she sat down on the chair near Haley. Haley's mom owned a cafe. Haley had worked at it ever since she was old enough. _"Good book?"_

_"Yeah."_ Haley answered as she marked her page with a book mark.

_"Are you all packed?"_ Lydia asked.

_"For what?"_ Haley asked.

_"For the cabin, how could you forget? We go every year."_ Lydia said watching her daughter carefully.

_"Oh.."_ Haley said putting her book down. "I'm not going." Haley answered.

_"What do you mean your not going?"_ Lydia asked.

_"I was planning on taking a few summer classes at Tree Hill Community College to get ready for college."_ Haley tried to explain. Lydia just shook her head furiously.

"_No, Haley we go to the cabin every year. I let you leave early last your because you said you absolutely needed to tutor for the summer school program."_ Lydia said. _"You know you don't have a choice we go as a family. Your brothers coming too."_

_"I don't want to. I want to take classes."_ Haley lied. _"I'm old enough to make my own decisions."_

_"Lucas is older and he's going."_ Lydia said standing up. "_Go pack your bags we are leaving in the morning."_

_"I'm not going."_ Haley said firmly.

_"Haley James, I don't know what the hell happened last year but your going this year."_ Lydia yelled.

_"Nothing happened."_ Haley snapped.

_"Your lying just like you lied about tutoring last year but I let it slide. This year your going. I want to spend time with you before college."_ Lydia said. Least year after being there for only a month Haley pleaded with her parents to let her leave. They finally agreed and she went home. She came back up for the weekend on Lucas' birthday after her parents pleaded with her. _"It's our time together before you leave. Please Haley, for me."_ Lydia said, she was trying to make Haley feel bad and she knew it.

_"What's going on in here?"_ Jimmy said coming out of the kitchen.

_"Your daughters trying to get out of going to the cabin this year."_ Lydia said shaking her head. Just then Lucas walked through the front door.

_"Oh no your going. We let you get away with leaving last year but this year you don't have a choice."_ Jimmy said.

_"But daddy.."_ Haley whined.

"_I don't want your excuses."_ Jimmy said shaking his head. _"Like your mother said it's your last few months before you go to college, we want to spend time with you."_ Jimmy told her. _"Your going end of discussion."_ Jimmy said leaving the room with Lydia following. Haley's parents were rarely ever strick with her. It surprised her that they were so against it. After her parents left the room Haley sat back on the couch and put her head in her hands taking a few deep breaths.

_"Why don't you want to go?"_ Lucas asked sitting next to her. She jumped a little she didn't see or hear him come in.

_"I want to take summer classes. I don't like going there anyway."_ Haley lied again. Lucas looked at her confused.

_"That's a lie. You love it there ever since you were little. Every year you can't wait to go. Then last year something changed."_ Lucas said watching his sister carefully. She was fidgeting with her hands avoiding eye contact. "_What happen last year Hales?"_ Lucas asked softly. Haley could feel the tears burning in her eyes she furiously blinked them away.

_"Nothing happened."_ Haley lied.

_"Suddenly after a month you wanted to leave. Then when you came back for my birthday you could barely look at Nathan. I know something happened there that neither one of you want to talk about. You two used to be such good friends. What happened?"_ Lucas asked again wrapping his arm around his sister.

_"I don't want to talk about it."_ Haley said softly not looking up.

_"When you do I'm here."_ Lucas told her softly as she nodded. _"Come to the cabin Hales. Brooke would love to see you. She is one of your best friends, don't take this out on her."_

_"Okay." _Haley said. _"I'll try."_

_"Are you sure you don't want to tell me what happened?"_ Lucas asked. He wasn't trying to push her but she looked so deep in thought.

"_I can't."_ Haley whispered shaking her head. Tears flooded in her eyes as she ran up to her room.

* * *

A half an hour later Haley was still curled up in a ball on her bed. She was sobbing uncontrollably still. She heard her door creek open she lifted her head just enought to see two of her best friends Peyton and Rachel coming in. She dropped her head back on her pillow as they came up to her bed. Each of them crawled onto each side of her and just hugged her.

_"What are you guys doing here?"_ Haley whispered through her tears.

_"Lucas called us_." Peyton said. Haley just nodded.

_"What happened Hales_?" Rachel asked.

_"I have to go to the cabin this summer."_ Haley told them. _"I don't know if I can do it. I tried so hard this year to forget and I cant. I tried and I tried and I can't"_ Haley exclaimed sobbing.

_"I know honey."_ Peyton soothed. "_It's not easy."_

_"How am I going to be able to go there?"_ Haley asked quietly.

_"You just need to put on a brave face and act like it doesn't bother you."_ Rachel told her tucking Haley's hair behind her ear to get it out of her face. "_Just like you did for Luke's birthday. And we will come visit you. We are only a phone call away."_ Rachel reminded her.

_"Thanks you guys."_ Haley said trying to wipe her tears.

_"Are you ever going to tell Lucas what happened?"_ Peyton asked her.

_"I can't. It will ruin thier friendship."_ Haley told her shaking her head. Both girls nodded. _"Thanks for coming."_

_"We're best friends that's what we are here for."_ Peyton told her honestly. Haley smiled and wiped more of her tears away. Peyton, Rachel, and Jake were the only ones that knew what happened that summer. Jake however was older and away at school. He was another one of her best friends.

* * *

The next morning Haley's mom woke her up around 8 to get ready to leave.

_"Haley's it's time to get up."_ Lydia said as she peaked her head in Haley's room. Haley just groaned throwing the pillow over her head. "We are leaving in a half an hour.

_"Great."_ Haley mumbled. She climbed out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to take a quick shower. She manged to get completely ready just in time to leave. Haley grabbed her large suitecase and bag and dragged it down the stairs nearly falling on the way.

"_Ready?"_ Lydia asked cheerfully when Haley got downstairs.

_"Yup."_ Haley said putting on a fake smile, she might as well practice. _"As all every be."_ Haley gritted through her teeth.

_"What was that?"_ Lydia asked.

"_Nothing_." Haley lied.

_"Okay honey_." Lydia said. "_I know you don't want to go but it means a lot to me that your going."_

_"I know mom."_ Haley answered.

_"Try to enjoy yourself."_ Lydia said as she saw Haley bit her lip and look down. She was clearly thinking about something.

_"Jimmy, Lucas let's go!"_ Lydia said as Jimmy and Lucas made their way into the room.

_"You want to ride with me?"_ Lucas asked.

_"Sure."_ Haley said picking up her bags again. Then she noticed Lucas must have already put his bag in the car. "_Luke." _Haley said smiling innocently.

_"Yeah?"_ Lucas asked turning around to look at her.

_"Can you help me please."_ Haley said making a puppy dog face. Lucas rolled his eyes smiling at his sister.

_"Give me the big one."_ Lucas said grabbing it from her as she willingly handed it over.

"_Thanks, your the best."_ Haley said as they walked to the car.

_"Okay kids, we will see you there."_ Jimmy called as he closed the trunk to his car.

_"Drive safely."_ Lydia yelled before getting into the car. Lucas closed his trunk and glanced over at Haley.

_"Come on, let's go."_ Lucas said as they both hopped in the car.

* * *

After a two hour drive they finally pulled up the cabin.

_"We're finally here."_ Lucas said hopping out of the car. Haley didn't move she just stared up at the house. Suddenly Brooke came flying out the front door and ran into Lucas' arms. They had been dating for two years now. Everyone knew one day they'd get together. As they they kissed Haley decided it was now or never. She slowly opened the door and got out. When she shut the door Brooke looked up and her jaw dropped. Haley smiled and waved.

_"Your here!"_ Brooke shrieked and ran at her full force pulling her in a bone crushing hug. Haley hugged her back just as tight.

_"Hi Brooke_." Haley said laughing.

_"I missed you!"_ Brooke said squeezing her tighter. Haley smiled.

_"I missed you too."_ Haley whispered back. She really did miss her. As they hugged Haley saw Nathan come out of the house and give Lucas a man hug. He hadn't noticed her yet. Brooke finally pulled back.

_"Oh my god your hair!"_ Brooke said smiling. "_It's blonde!"_ (Haley season 3) After last summer she decided she wanted a change. Her hair was always dark brown. (season 1) Nathan then glanced over causing them to make eye contact for a brief second before Haley turned her attention back to Brooke.

_"Yeah."_ Haley said with a small laugh. "_I needed a change. Do you like it?"_ Haley asked.

_"I love it!"_ Brooke said hugging her once more. _"I'm so glad you changed you mind about coming."_ Haley just nodded. Brooke then looped her arm through Haley's as Haley grabbed her bag. Brooke then dragged her up the driveway towards the boys. Haley tried to tell herself to take a few deep breaths but she stopped breathing when she got up there. "_Look Haley came!"_ Brooke told Nathan excitedly.

_"Hi Haley."_ Nathan said staring at her. Haley shoved her hands in her pockets.

_"Nathan."_ Haley said courtly looking anywhere but at him. Brooke and Lucas watched them intently.

_"You look good."_ Nathan commented. Haley continued to look everywhere but at him. "_You changed your hair."_ Haley sighed.

_"Brooke, let's go put our things away."_ Haley said pulling Brooke's hand as she just walked past him. Once inside the house she took a deep breath.

_"Are you okay?"_ Brooke asked Haley.

_"I guess."_ Haley said dropping her bag. Brooke knew something happen the previous summer but Haley never told her what. Haley looked up to her mother also looking at her. Lydia looked like she was about to say something but Karen and Keith entered the room.

"_Haley, you made it."_ Karen said giving her a hug.

_"Hi Karen_." Haley said returning the hug. _"How are you?"_

_"I'm doing great. How are you?"_ Karen asked.

_"I'm good."_ Haley said as she looked over and saw Nathan walk in she refused to look at him still.

_"I see you changed your hair."_ Karen commented. _"I love it."_

_"Thanks."_ Haley said with a smile.

_"Hey kiddo_." Keith said giving her a hug.

_"Hi Keith."_ Haley replied.

_"Do we get you for the whole summer this year?"_ Keith asked. Haley allowed her eyes to glance towards Nathan.

_"I'm not sure."_ Haley finally said.

_"She is Keith."_ Lydia said stepping in.

_"Good."_ Keith said smiling.

_"I need a drink."_ Haley said suddenly. "_Excuse me."_ Haley made her way down the hall into the kitchen. She carefully grabbed a glass out of the cabinet. She then poured herself some water taking a sip. She didn't know how she was going to last two months here. She leaned down on the counter closing her eyes for a minute as she took a few deep breaths.

_"Hales?"_ A voice said from behind her causing her to freeze. She knew that voice too well.

_"Nathan, please go away."_ Haley said not turning around.

_"Hales..please just talk to me for a minute."_ Nathan pleaded. "_Hales."_ Haley whipped around.

_"Don't call me Hales."_ Haley said sharply.

_"I've always called you that."_ Nathan said taking a step closer to her. She then tried to step back but she was close to the counter.

_"Only my friends call me that and as far as I'm concerned we aren't anymore."_ Haley said pushing herself off the counter and went to walk past him. Nathan reached out and grabbed her arm causing her to stop.

_"Haley_.." Nathan whispered but Haley just looked straight ahead at the door.

_"Let me go Nathan."_ Haley said harshly as she ripped her arm away and walked out.

_"I can't."_ Nathan whispered but she was already gone.

* * *

As soon as she walked out of the kitchen she was startled when she saw her mom standing to the right of the door.

_"Hi mom."_ Haley said wondering if she heard the whole conversation. "_What are you doing out here?"_

_"I came to check on you."_ Lydia told her watching her carefully. They both stopped talking for a minute as Nathan walked by them and back into the living room with everyone else. "_What happened to you two? You used to be such good friends."_ Haley shrugged.

_"Things change."_ Haley said turning to walk away from her mom.

_"Haley."_ Her mother called making her stop._ "I don't know what happened but I remember how close you guys were..don't throw that away."_

_"I didn't."_ Haley told her before turning around. "_He did."_ Haley finished before walking away.

* * *

Haley was in her and Brooke's room unpacking her bags when Brooke came in.

_"Hey."_ Brooke said going to sit on Haley's bed.

_"Hey Brooke_." Haley said as she put the last of her shirts away.

_"So tell me tutorgirl, what else has changed since I last saw you?"_ Brooke asked. Haley smiled, this was their time to catch up. Haley made her way back over to her bed and took a seat next to Brooke. _"I know the hair but what else?"_

_"That's about it." _Haley answered. As she said this Lucas walked in the room with Nathan following behind him. Haley shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

_"Hey girls."_ Lucas said sitting down next to Brooke. Nathan sat down on Brooke's bed. _"What are you guys doing?"_

_"Catching up."_ Brooke said kissing his cheek. _"Now Haley has to tell me what else is new with her."_

_"Did she tell you she's a cheerleader?" _Lucas said laughing a little. Haley smiled and smacked him.

_"Shut up Luke, I'm actually good ask Rachel and Peyton!"_ Haley exclaimed as Lucas laughed.

_"Your a cheerleader!"_ Brooke shrieked. "_That's great!"_ Brooke said smiling.

_"I thought you hated cheering?"_ Nathan asked speaking up. She said she would never cheer no matter what.

_"Things change."_ Haley said. "_Things I used to like now I hate now and vice versa."_ Haley said giving him a pointed look. "_So Brooke, where are you going to college."_

_"I'm going to Duke."_ Brooke said smiling at Lucas. Lucas had gone there since freshman year. "_Guess what Luke, Nathan's transferring there!"_ Brooke told him excitedly. At Brooke's words Haley felt sick. Nathan had chosen to go to a community college for a year to improve his grades before he could go to Duke.

_"Really dude that's great."_ Lucas said.

_"I can't wait."_ Nathan agreed.

_"What about you Hales, where are you going?"_ Brooke asked.

_"Uh..I dunno."_ Haley answered. Lucas just rolled his eyes.

_"She's going to Duke."_ Lucas answered for her. Nathan's head shot up as Brooke shrieked and pulled her into a hug.

_"This is so great! Why didn't you say that to begin with_?" Brooke asked.

_"Because I'm not sure that's where I'm going yet."_ Haley answered.

_"You were yesterday_." Lucas commented. "_What changed your mind?"_

_"I'm just not so sure it's a good idea anymore."_ Haley answered. Brooke just nodded.

_"Oh are there any boys in your life Haley?"_ Brooke asked grinning.

"_No."_ Haley said bluntly.

"_Aw why?"_ Brooke asked sympathetically as Haley shrugged. "_No good boys in Tree Hill?"_

_"Not really."_Haley answered.

_"We will just have to find you a boyfriend this summer_!" Brooke exclaimed. She loved playing match maker. Just then Lydia stuck her head in.

_"Haley has boys asking her out all the time but she turns them all down."_ Lydia said. _"I can't figure out why maybe you can Brooke."_

_"Mom!"_ Haley shrieked as Lydia grinned.

"_She's gorgeous and she doesn't even know it."_ Lydia added. _"Okay well I'll let you kids talk."_ Haley wanted to kill her mother at the moment. She looked up and saw Nathan watching her.

_"Why don't you go out with any of them?"_ Brooke asked.

_"I-I-"_ Haley stuttered out. "_I don't want to."_ Haley said finally. Lucas decided to take the heat off his sister.

_"So Nate what about you? Any lucky ladies?"_ Lucas asked. Nathan was always known as a player.

_"He probably as a couple_." Haley muttered but they all heard her.

_"I'm not seeing anyone."_ Nathan answered looking pointedly at Haley.

_"Yeah right_." Haley scoffed.

_"I'm really not Hales."_ Nathan said. Brooke and Lucas looked between them.

_"Stop calling me Hales."_ Haley snapped. _"Didn't we already have this conversation we aren't friends anymore! Only my friends can call my Hales. And we are not friends anymore."_

_"Your still my friend."_ Nathan told her as she rolled her eyes.

_"Your not mine_." Haley said.

_"Is that all you got? We aren't friends. You can't talk to me when I try to talk to you. All you do it ignore more or have snide remarks. Grow up and say something!"_ Nathan said frustrated.

_"I'm leaving."_ Haley said getting up walking to the door.

_"That's right run away again."_ Nathan snapped. _"That's what your good at."_

_"I hate you!"_ Haley yelled. _"I really do!"_ Haley said as tears brimmed in her eyes.

_"Enough!"_ Brooke yelled jumping up. _"I don't know what the hell happened to you two but this is ridiculous. Whatever it was made Haley leave last time! You guys use to be so close and now you can't be in the same room. I wish everyone could have fun like we used to. Haley, I know you don't hate him. You two could never hate each other. Work out whatever the hell your problem is and fast! I don't want Haley leaving again this year." _Brooke yelled.

_"I'm sorry Brooke, that won't happen."_ Haley said rushing out of the room. She ran downstairs and through the living room. All the parents were sitting there when she ran by.

_"Haley what's wrong?"_ Lydia called after her but she ignored it and kept running out the back door. "_I'll go talk to her."_ Lydia said getting up going onto the back porch. "_Hales.."_ Lydia said sitting next to her._ "We heard yelling..what happened?"_

_"I really don't want to talk about it mom."_ Haley said wipping her tears. "_I wish I never came here."_ Haley said standing up and taking off down the beach. Once down the beach Haley sat down in the sand. She cried about what happened and about how their friendship used to be. This time last year she was having the time of her life.

_**Flashback:**_

_Exactly one year ago. Lucas and Haley were just pulling into the driveway and Haley was wicked excited to get there. Summer at this house was her favorite time especially here with the Scotts. The car was barely in park before Haley jumped out. Brooke and Nathan were already outside._

_"Brooke!" Haley said running to hug her._

_"Haley!" Brooke said excitedly. "I missed you!" Brooke said._

_"I saw you two weeks ago, at my house.." Haley said laughing as Brooke gave her a pointed look. "I missed you too."_

_"Good." Brooke said before turning her attention to Lucas. "I need to go see my boyfriend." Brooke said running off. Haley turned to Nathan and smiled._

_"Hi." Haley said._

_"Get over here and give me a hug!" Nathan said as Haley smiled and hugged him. Nathan gently lifted her off the ground and swung her around in a circle as she laughed. "I missed you."_

_"I missed you too." Haley said as he let her down. They then glanced at Brooke and Lucas._

_"Do those two ever come up for air?" Nathan teased as Haley gently smacked him._

_"They haven't seen each other in a couple weeks." Haley defended them. "Like you not like that on a nightly basis at a party."_

_"Hey! It's not my fault the ladies love me." Nathan said smirking._

_"Righttt." Haley said laughing._

_"Your number one don't worry." Nathan joked wrapping his arm around her._

_"In your dreams Nate." Haley said with a smile._

_"So who's in for the best summer ever!" Brooke squealed as everyone nodded. "Yay! Come on Luke."_

_"She's excited." Haley commented._

_"You know they are going to spend the whole summer with each other right." Nathan said._

_"I know." Haley said laughing. "I guess your stuck with me."_

_"Dammit." Nathan said looking disappointed as Haley's jaw dropped. "I'm just kidding who better to spend it with than one of my best friends."_

_"You better believe it." Haley said smiling. "We are going to have the best summer."_

_"I can't wait." Nathan agreed._

_**End of Flashback.**_

* * *

**Author's note: What do you think? Reviews please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Haley woke up early the next morning after not getting a lot of sleep the night before. She quietly left the room so she wouldn't wake up Brooke and went downstairs to make coffee. She had been drinking coffee for years, a side effect of working in a cafe your whole life. It was a little before 8 so as she suspected no one was awake yet. One the coffee was ready she poured herself some and made her way out onto the porch. She sat down on one of the chairs just watching the lake. It was so calm this early. As she sipped her coffee she heard the sliding door open. She looked up to see Karen coming outside with a cup of coffee.

_"I hope you don't mine I stole some coffee."_ Karen said with a smile as she took the seat next to Haley.

_"I made it for everyone."_ Haley answered with a smile.

_"Your up early."_ Karen commented as she sipped her coffee.

_"I didn't sleep good last night so I finally decided to just get up."_ Haley answered as Karen nodded.

_"I hear your going to Duke in the fall."_ Karen said glancing over at Haley.

_"I'm not sure anymore."_ Haley answered.

_"Oh your mom said you told her you made your decision."_ Karen said confused.

_"I'm still trying to decide between there and Stanford."_ Haley answered avoiding eye contact.

_"Is this about my son going there?"_ Karen asked. She was the first person to pick up on the fact that Nathan going there would effect her decision.

_"No."_ Haley said a little to quickly._ "He has nothing to do with what I decide. Plus it's a big campus."_

_"Okay."_ Karen said even though she still didn't believe her. _"I remember when you two were practically inseparable in the summers. You guys used to have so much fun together, you all did."_ Karen said remebering as Haley stared out at the water. _"I don't know what happened but I miss those days. It feels like now you two can't stand to be in the same room as each other. Most so you than Nate."_ Karen said watching Haley but Haley wouldn't look at her. "_I'm not sure what my son did but I can tell he's sorry. He was miserable after you left last summer."_Karen told her. Haley looked down biting her lip. Karen then stood up knowing Haley wasn't going to talk. _"Work it out. I hate seeing both of you like this, your like a second daughter to me. I love you kiddo."_ Karen said kissing the top of Haley's head before turning to leave.

_"I love you too Karen."_ Haley called after her. Haley was tired and frustrated. She knew Karen only meant well along with everyone else and she loved them for caring but she didn't want to talk about her and Nathan anymore.

* * *

Haley had been waiting for Brooke for almost a half an hour to go down to the beach.

"_Brooke, how long does it take you to get ready for the beach."_ Haley called from her bed.

_"It takes time to look good."_Brooke said coming back into their room. She was wearing a hot pink and zebra print bikini.

_"Cute bathing suite."_Haley commented when she looked up from the book she ws reading.

_"Thank you."_ Brooke said as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She then glanced back at Haley through the mirror. _"Oww I love yours!"_ Brooke said. Haley was wearing a hot pink bikini with black sequence in a few spots.

_"Thanks."_ Haley said standing up and looking at her reflection in the mirror. Rachel had helped her pick out the bathing suite. She insisted it was perfect for her. _"Lucas already went down to the beach."_

_"And Nathan?"_ Brooke asked looking at Haley.

_"Yeah, him too."_ Haley said shrugging. Brooke sighed.

_"Are you ever going to tell me what happened?"_ Brooke asked turning around to look at her.

_"I can't."_ Haley said firmly. She felt bad telling Brooke because he was her brother and she felt bad telling Lucas because Nathan was his best friend. She knew Nathan hadn't so she wasn't going to either. "_Okay ready to go tan?"_ Haley asked changing the subjected. "_Let's go."_ Haley said leading the way out of their room all the way outside. Haley stopped at the back door to glance out it first. "_That's wierd I don't see them."_ Haley said as she opened the back door stepping outside. Brooke followed right behind her. One the door was closed they started walking off the porch. Haley was about to go down the steps when she felt something hit her arm. She was suddenly covered with water, she could hear Brooke scream behind her.

"_What the hell was that?_ Brooke exclaimed.

"_Water balloons."_ Haley said looking at the balloon on the ground. "_Lucas Eugene James!"_ Haley yelled only to get hit in the head with another water balloon.

_"What did I say about using my middle name?"_ Lucas exclaimed coming out from where he was hiding followed by Nathan.

_"You hit me with a water balloon!"_ Haley yelled defending herself as they both laughed.

_"And you got hit with another one for saying it."_ Lucas said laughing. Haley heard Nathan chuckled behind Lucas.

_"Shut up Royal!"_ Haley shot back as Nathan laughed putting his hands up as if in surrender. Brooke and Haley both laughed.

_"Not cool."_ Nathan said laughing as everyone else laughed.

_"Lucas you got my hair wet."_ Brooke whined.

_"I'm sorry baby."_ Lucas said giving her a kiss. Once he was distracted Haley grabbed a water balloon from their stash that she had seen and threw on at Lucas' head.

_"That got me too!"_ Brooke exclaimed pulling away from Lucas to grab a balloon. Before they know it all four of them were in a water balloon war. Haley was throwing one at Brooke laughing as she felt one hit her back. She grabbed another and whipped around to see Nathan standing there grinning.

_"Oh it's on now!"_ Haley said laughing as she threw one at him. She felt like this was the first time she had laughed since they got there. Little did they know Brooke and Lucas were now watching them shocked that they were getting along. Nathan ducked and ran to grab another as Haley threw one at him when he got closer. They both were laughing as Nathan took the balloon he had and popped it over her head. Her hair was soaked and in her face. Before Nathan could stop himself he pushed the hair behind her ears. Once Haley felt Nathan's finger tips graze her cheek she realized how close they were. She stopped laughing and froze for a minute as Nathan stared at her. She then took a large step backwards.

_"Haley..."_ Nathan said softly, looking a mixture of looking hurt and sorry.

_"No.."_ Haley said shaking her head continuing to back up. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. _"I need to go.."_ Haley said running back into the house. Brooke and Lucas both watch the scene unfold and Nathan slouch back into a chair after. They both felt bad but they didn't know what was going on at the same time.

Haley ran into the bathroom and shut the door securely behind her resting her back on the door. She took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself down. She should have never let him get that close again. She was mentally kicking herself when her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

_"Nathan go away."_ Haley called through the door shakily as she wiped a few tears from her cheeks. She assumed he had gone after her.

_"No honey, it's mom."_ Haley heard her mother say through the door. "_Are you okay? I saw you run inside."_

_"Yeah."_ Haley called back trying not to let her voice shake.

"_I'm making lunch. Come get some when your ready_." Lydia called though the door.

"_Okay mom_." Haley called back. She walked over to the sink and splashed water on her face. She took a deep breath before walking out of the bathroom. She then walked into the kitchen to find her mom making sandwiches. "_Where is everyone_?" Haley asked.

_"They are in the living room."_ Lydia answered as she put the last sandwich on a plate._ "Haley, are you okay? I want the truth."_

_"Not really."_ Haley answered shrugging as she let out a nervous laugh.

_"I can't help unless, I know what's going on_.." Lydia said.

_"I know mom."_ Haley answered.

_"Your still not going to tell me?"_ Lydia asked. Haley just shook her head.

_"Sorry."_ Haley said. _"Do you want help bringing the sandwiches out?"_

_"Yes please."_ Lydia answered as they both grabbed the sandwiches.

* * *

After everyone was down with lunch there was a knock on the front door.

_"Oh, I'll get that."_ Lydia said racing down the hall to the door.

_"Who could that be?"_ Lucas asked. "_Are you guys expecting anyone?"_ Lucas as Brooke and Nathan both shook their heads.

_"Haley, I have a surprise for you."_ Lydia called as she made her way down the hall. Haley looked up to see her mother coming down the hall. As she came into full view she stepped aside revealing the person behind her. Haley shrieked and jumped up.

_"Jake!"_ Haley screamed running over to him with a huge smile on her face. Jake just grinned at her opening his arms as she jumped into them. He lifted her off the ground and hugged her tightly.

_"Hey baby girl."_Jake said as he set her down on the floor. They hadn't seen each other in a couple months because he was away at collge.

_"What are you doing here?"_ Haley asked happily as she pulled back.

_"Your mom called me."_ Jake answered. "_She figured I could cheer you up."_

_"You're the best_." Haley said hugging him again. As they hugged Nathan sat back and watched. Brooke turned to her brother.

_"Last year that would have been you. When you guys got along."_ Brooke whispered as Nathan rolled his eyes at her.

_"Shut up Brooke."_ Nathan hissed.

_"I don't know what you did big brother but you screwed up."_ Brooke whispered back. Nathan just ignored her last comment. He was deep in thought thinking about how Haley and him used to be last summer and before that.

_Flashback._

_This year before at this time Haley and Nathan were still really good friends. One morning in particular Nathan had convinced Haley to go with him for a run. They had just ran over a mile and Haley was dead. She flopped down on the beach trying to breathe._

_"Remind me again why I agreed to come?" Haley asked playfully staring up at Nathan._

_"To see me without a shirt on." Nathan answered smirking._

_"You wish." Haley said scoffing. Haley then sat up. "My feet are killing me." Haley whined pulling her shoes off._

_"Let's walk in the water." Nathan suggested as he slipped his shoes off. He then reached his hand down to help Haley up. Haley took it without a second though. He pulled her up a little to hard and the next thing they knew they were chest to chest. nathan rached up and tucked a piece of falled hair behind her ear. Their eyes locked instantly. They both stood there unsure of what to do next. Nathan then bent down and lifted her up throwing her over his shoulder as she laughed uncontrollably._

_"Nathan! What are you doing?" Haley shrieked through her laughter as Nathan ran into the water. He laughed as he flipped her over his shoulder into the water. Haley came up laughing hysterically._

_"You are so going to pay for that!" Haley yelled as Nathan laughed attempting to get away from her even if he didn't really want to. Haley jumped on his back attempting to dunk him under the water but he was too strong for her._

_"Your too strong." Haley whined still clinging to his neck as she wrapped her legs around her waist._

_"Your just weak." Nathan said holding onto her legs as he flopped into the water sending Haley under again._

_"So unfair." Haley said as she emerged from the water. Nathan laughed as Haley splashed him. Haley then swam closer and she was finally able to dunk him under the water. Nathan came up laughing. "Ha ha." Haley said sticking her tongue out at him._

_"Very funny." Nathan said tickling her. Haley laughed._

_"S-s-stop! Y-y-you know I h-h-hate being t-tickled!" Haley yelled while still giggling. Nathan stopped and just stared at her. That's when Haley realized how close they were again. Before Haley could do anything Nathan leaned in quickly and kissed her. When Haley pulled back she looked shocked._

_"You shouldn't have done that Nathan." Haley whispered._

_"I wanted too." Nathan declared. Haley studied his face knowing he was telling the truth._

_"Yeah.." Haley said trailing off as she flung her arms around his neck and crashed her lips into his. Nathan immediately responded to the kiss as he pulled her closer. This was the best kiss both of them had ever experienced in their lives. They both pulled away breathing heavily._

_"I've wated to do that for so long." Nathan admitted staring into Haley's eyes as he brushed another stray hair back out of her face._

_"So have I." Haley admitted. Nathan leaned in and kissed her again. They had decided to keep what was happening between them until they figured out what they were. Them being a couple was new to them._

_End of flashback._

Nathan watched as Haley finally pulled back from Jake still smiling. This was the happiest he'd seen her the entire trip.

_"I still can't believe your here!"_ Haley said happily. Nathan rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his soda. "_Where's my baby?"_ Haley asked as Jake laughed.

_"Behind me_." Jake said stepping aside. Haley gasped.

_"Hi baby."_Haley said leaning over to pick up the small baby. Nathan spit his soda everywhere and started coughing uncontrollably.

_"Gross!"_Brooke said as her and Lucas wiped themselves off from the spray. "_You okay?"_Brooke finally asked patting his back as she gave him a funny look. Haley and Jake just glanced over at him confused.

"_You have a baby?"_ Nathan said through his coughs.

_"No dumbass."_Haley said rolling her eyes at his stupidity. She then saw Karen and Keith staring at her too. "_Karen, Keith this is my best friend Jake and my god daughter Jenny." _Haley said sending Nathan a glare._ "Jake this is Karen and Keith."_ Haley introduced as Jake shook their hands.

_"Nice to meet you_." Jake said politely. Haley hugged her parents quickly as he talked to Karen and Keith.

_"Thanks mom."_ Haley whispered.

_"I know your going though a hard time, I wanted to help."_ Lydia whispered back. After that the parents quietly excused themselves_._

_"Brooke, you remember Jake."_Haley said as Brooke stood up and gave him a quick hug.

_"Hi."_ Brooke said.

_"It's good to see you Brooke_." Jake said returning the hug.

_"Brooke, this is Jenny."_ Haley said playing with the baby in her arms. Jenny was only 6 months old. "_You never got to meet her_." Haley said as Lucas and Jake said hi to each other. Jake was friends with both Haley and Lucas, he was closer with Haley though. Jake then turned to Nathan who was sitting there not talking.

_"You must be Nathan."_Jake said courtly not bothering to shake his hand.

_"Yeah.."_ Nathan said confused. Then at that moment he knew Haley had told hi,. Haley noticed the tension and need to do something.

_"So Brooke do you want to hold Jenny?"_ Haley asked.

_"Yeah."_ Brooke said excitedly. She took the baby and wen to sit next to Lucas. Haley looked over to see Jake still looking at Nathan. She knew Jake wouldn't be friendly with Nathan but she didn't want them to get into a fight.

_"Jake."_ Haley said getting his attention. She slowly shook her head telling him to stop. "I'm really glad your here." Haley said wrapping her arms around his waist to hug him again.

_"Me too."_ Jake said kissing the top of her head. Jake then went over to kneel in front of Jenny.

_"Do you want something to drink?"_ Haley asked.

_"Yeah, water please."_ Jake answered as he played with his daughter.

_"Okay, be right back."_ Haley said making her way into the kitchen to get Jake a drink. As she filled his glass with water she heard someone come into the kitchen behind her.

_"I take it you told Jake."_ A voice said from behind her.

_"God! What is it like your thing to sneak up behind me?"_ Haley said rolling her eyes as she turned around.

_"I didn't mean too."_ Nathan answered. _"Jake knows right?"_

_"He knows everything." _Haley answered. "_He's one of my best friends."_

_"When did you tell him?"_ Nathan asked not knowing what else to say.

"_The day I left."_ Haley answered. Nathan just nodded.

"_Are we ever going to talk about it?"_ Nathan asked her.

_"What part of I hate you last night did you not get?"_ Haley snapped. _"I have nothing to say to you. And as far as I'm concerned you have nothing to say to me either."_ Haley said giving him a pointed look.

_"I'm sorry."_ Nathan said.

"_You've said that before. It doesn't change anything."_ Haley said grabbing the water getting ready to walk out of the room.

_"Wait!"_ Nathan said stopping her.

_"What now?"_ Haley said stopping but not turning around.

_"Why didn't you ever tell Lucas or Brooke?"_ Nathan asked. Haley turned her head to look at him.

_"If Lucas knew he would have killed you."_ Haley answered before walking out of the room.

* * *

Haley, Lucas, Nathan, Brooke, Jake, and Jenny all spent the day on the lake. They took the boat out for a cruise. Brooke had convinced them all to go to party at one of the other cabins on the lake. Lydia willingly volunteered to watch Jenny for the night. They had been at the party for about an hour. Lucas, Jake, and Nathan had gone to talk to some of Lucas and Nathan's friends. Haley and Brooke were talking to their friend Bevin. They had met her a couple years ago. The girls were now in the kitchen getting a drink.

_"Have you decided on a college yet?"_ Haley asked.

_"I think I'm going to go to UNC."_ Bevin told them. "_What about you guys?"_

_"Duke."_ Brooke said happily.

_"Probably Duke."_ Haley answered. As much as she didn't want to go to the same school as Nathan she couldn't revolve her decision around him.

_"You guys are going to the same school!"_ Bevin said grinning. "_That's awesome. I wish one of my friends were going to UNC."_

_"I'm sure you'll meet people."_ Brooke said as Bevin passed her a drink.

_"Where are your parents this weekend?"_ Haley asked. She knew they couldn't be there since Bevin was having a party.

_"Home for work_." Bevin answered.

_"Do they ever notice you have parties?"_ Brooke asked.

_"Not once."_ Bevin said grinning. Bevin then handed Haley her drink. "_I'm glad your here this year Haley."_

_"Yeah.."_ Haley said sipping her drink. _"I definitely missed you two."_

_"You seem a little out of it..especially when you first got here."_ Bevin commented. _"Is everything okay?"_

_"Yeah." _Haley answered.

_"I don't think you've been here since right before you left last summer. You ran out of here so fast I couldn't even catch you."_ Bevin commented. Haley's eyes bulged out. _"All I know is you ran out and then a couple minutes later Nathan went stumbling after you. I'm pretty sure he fell down my entire flight of stairs."_ Bevin said chuckling. Brooke glanced at Haley.

_"Uh yeah.."_ Haley said looking down. "_I'm going to go find Jake. I'll find you guys later."_ Haley said getting up and leaving.

_"We'll come_." Bevin said standing up as Brooke did the same. They were walking around looking for the boys. Not seeing them they stopped.

_"There's so many people here."_ Haley commented looking through the people.

_"I don't see Luke anywhere."_ Brooke said. Suddenly Haley felt someone flick the back of her head. She turned around quickly to see Carrie standing there.

_"That's for ruining things last summer_." Carrie said walking past her. Haley took her drink and threw it at her.

_"That's for flicking me in the back of the head."_ Haley said as Brooke and Bevin gasped. Just then Lucas, Jake, and Nathan came into view seeing everything.

_"You bitch."_ Carrie said slapping Haley in the face. Haley's jaw dropped. "_Who the hell do you think you are?"_

_"I think you need to take a step back from my friend_." Brooke said stepping up.

_"It's okay Brooke."_ Haley said pushing her over a little bit. Haley then wound up and slapped her. "_Stay the hell away from me_." Haley said before walking away. Jake went after her immediately.

"_What the hell just happened?"_ Lucas asked as she walked away.

"_Carrie just came over and flicked her in the back of the head saying something ruining things for her last summer. Then Haley threw her drink at her and you saw the rest."_ Brooke explained. Nathan just sighed and walked away. Bevin had also walked away at some point.

_"I want to know what happened last summer."_ Lucas said firmly. "_Someone needs to start talking."_

_"Bevin mentioned something earlier about Haley leaving upset last year. Then Nathan running..well stumbling after her."_ Brooke told him.

_"They need to start talking soon."_ Lucas said sighing as he placed his arm around Brooke.

* * *

Meanwhile Jake had caught up to Haley before they got to the door.

_"Haley!"_ Jake said grabbing her arm to stop her.

_"What?"_ Haley asked turning around to face him.

_"What was that about?"_ Jake asked.

_"I don't like her."_ Haley answered.

_"Haley, you've never been in a fight in your life."_ Jake said watching her carefully. She could tell her was concerned.

"_That was her."_ Haley said.

_"I should have guessed."_ Jake said finally realizing what the fight with about. _"Are you okay?"_

_"I guess."_ Haley answered. _"I'm just going to go outside and get some fresh air."_

_"Want me to come_?" Jake asked.

"_No, I'll be okay."_ Haley said shaking her head.

"_Find me after?"_ Jake asked.

_"Promise."_ Haley answered before walking away.

* * *

Haley took her drink and slowly made her way through the crowds of people. She couldn't seem to find Jake or Lucas anywhere. She turned around and froze at the scene in front of her. Nathan was standing there was Carrie flirting shamelessly with him running her hands down his chest. Nathan rolled his eyes and grabbed her hands taking them off of him. At the very moment he looked up and saw Haley standing there. Haley's jaw dropped. Haley could feel like tears coming to her eyes. Nathan let go of Carrie as he finished pushing her away and tried to take a step closer to Haley but Haley took off. She ran out of the house before he could catch her. When she got outside all the memories came flashing back to her.

_Flashback._

_Last summer after Nathan and Haley had been secretly dating for a month. They went with Brooke and Lucas to a party at Bevin's. Brooke and Lucas decided to leave early to spend some time together. Haley had gone to the bathroom and then went searching for Nathan. She spent about 15 minutes looking for him. He was extremely drunk the last time she saw him. She didn't know how he managed to disappear._

_"Hey Bev." Haley said coming up next to Bevin._

_"Hey Hales. Having fun?" Bevin asked._

_"Yeah." Haley answered with smile. "Have you seen Nathan?"_

_"Oh yeah, I think he went up stairs not too long ago." Bevin answered._

_"Okay, thanks." Haley said leaving to make her way up the stairs. Haley made her way upstairs and still couldn't find him. She starting checking the bedrooms thinking that maybe he went to lay down. She got to Bevin's spare bedroom and opened the door. She gapsed at the sight before her. Nathan was lying in bed with his shirt off and Carrie on top of him naked. "Oh my god!" Haley breathed out. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes._

_"Haley.." Nathan mumbled as he squinted trying to see if it was her. He was clearly extrememly drunk._

_"What the hell?" Haley yelled._

_"Haley." Nathan said trying to sit up but Carrie wasn't moving. Haley took off and sprinted down the stairs. Nathan got Carrie off of him as fast as he could and grabbed his shirt and went to run after her. He was so drunk he fell down the stair but he didn't care he needed to find her. He finally got outside and she was running down the beach. "Haley!" Nathan yelled running to catch up with her. He finally got close enough to grab her arm in order to stop her. Haley turned around with tears running down her cheeks._

_"Don't fucking touch me!" Haley yelled angrily ripping her arm away from him. Nathan had never heard her this angry._

_"I swear it wasn't what it looked like." Nathan tried to explain._

_"I don't want to hear your bullshit! I never want to talk to you again!" Haley screamed._

_"You need to let me explain." Nathan pleaded._

_"Go fuck yourself Nathan or finish Carrie for that matter because we are OVER! I don't ever want to talk to you again. As far as I'm concerned I don't even know you." Haley spat out as she sobbed. "The person I know would never do this to me. How could you do this to me?" Haley whispered the last part as she sobbed as she turned to leave._

_"Haley." Nathan said grabbing her arm again. Haley swung around full force and slapped him in the face as hard as possible._

_"Fuck you!" Haley yelled running away as Nathan grabbed his cheek._

_End of Flashback._

"_Haley."_ Nathan said breaking Haley from her thoughts.

_"Go away."_ Haley said refusing to turn around and look at him.

_"That back there wasn't anything. I was trying to get her away from me_." Nathan told her as he walked around so he was in front of her. He then noticed her eyes were red and watery.

_"Whatever."_ Haley said wiping her face.

_"Haley I-"_ Nathan started to say but Lucas, Jake, and Brooke walked out. They were obviously trying to find them.

_"What the hell did you do now?"_ Jake said coming up next to Haley.

_"Just stay out of it."_ Nathan yelled. _"I'm talking to Haley."_

"_Not anymore."_ Jake said stepping in front of her.

_"What's going on?"_ Lucas asked stepping up.

_"Nathan and I just have something we need to resolve."_ Jake said not taking his eyes off Nathan.

_"I'm telling you it has nothing to do with you."_ Nathan snapped.

_"Enough! I don't know what's going on but I don't want another fight tonight."_Brooke said tryng to stop it. "_Everyone just needs to calm down."_

_"Haley, can we just talk?"_ Nathan asked.

"_No."_ Haley answered.

_"Haven't you done enough?"_ Jake asked.

_"You don't know what your talking about. Stay out of it."_ Nathan said. At that moment Jake punch Nathan in the face. He had been waiting to do it for a while.

_"Oh my god!"_ Brooke said gasping. Nathan then punched him back. Lucas was about to step between them but Haley did first. Jake was about to hit Nathan again when Haley stepped in front of Nathan.

_"Stop!"_ Haley yelled_. "I know your trying to protect me but I don't want this either."_ Haley said as more tears came. Jake still hadn't taken his eyes off of Nathan. _"Jake, please."_ Haley cried. Jake finally looked at her. "Come on." Haley said taking his hand and pulling him back to the house.

_"You need to start talking."_ Lucas said firmly to Nathan.

_"Not not Luke."_ Nathan said walking away.

_"Nathan!"_ Brooke yelled trying to stop him.

_"I said not now Brooke."_ Nathan said without stopping.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Haley pulled a Jake all the way back to the cabin. She was furious. She knew Jake was only trying to protect her but she didn't want them to get into a fight. Haley didn't say anything the whole walk back. Once they got inside Haley headed for her room as Jake followed.

_"Hales, talk to me."_ Jake said finally once they stepped inside her room.

_"About what?"_ Haley snapped. _"About you not letting me handle the situation myself? About you punching him? About you sending him death glares since you got here?"_ Haley rambled on.

_"Haley the guys a jackass!"_ Jake defended.

_"I don't care!"_ Haley yelled.

_"I was trying to protect you."_ Jake said.

_"Jake, I love you for that but I need to handle it myself."_ Haley said as she grabbed her pajamas.

_"Hales, I'm your best friend I'm going to protect you."_ Jake repeated.

_"Jake, I know you mean well but I don't want you too. I don't want you to fight with him. Why do you think I didn't tell Brooke and Lucas what happened? It's my problem with him, I don't want that to effect his friendships with anyone else."_ Haley said.

"_That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."_ Jake exclaimed. Haley just shot him a glare._ "Why do you care so much?"_

_"You know why." _Haley said simply._ "Why did you have to punch him?" _Haley said shaking her head. She then motioned for him to turn around so she could change. He did so immediately.

_"He pissed me off."_ Jake said shrugging. _"I'm sorry okay."_

_"Don't apologize to me."_ Haley said slipping her shorts on.

"_You want me to apologize to him?"_ Jake exclaimed whipping around. She was only standing in shorts and a bra. Just as he turned around her door opened and Nathan came in. His eyes widened while Haley's did since she didn't have her shirt on.

_"Oh sorry."_ Nathan said quickly glancing between the two.

_"Jesus Nathan don't you knock!"_ Haley exclaimed throwing her shirt on.

_"I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd not have clothes on since I heard Jake in here..."_ Nathan said trailing off.

_"I was changing."_ Haley said clearing things up. _"What are you doing in here?"_

_"I wanted to say sorry about earlier. And I was going to see if we could talk_." Nathan explained.

_"It's really not my business what happened earlier it's not like we are dating."_ Haley said crossing her arms over her chest.

_"Can we still talk?"_ Nathan asked again. Haley shook her head.

_"Not tonight."_ Haley answered. _"Jake has something to say though."_ Haley said as Jake glare at her and she glared back.

"_Sorry I punched you."_ Jake said rolling his eyes. Nathan looked confused, he didn't know why he was apologizing.

_"Uh yeah, sorry I hit you too."_Nathan said giving him a weird look.

_"Okay now I need to go to bed."_ Haley said. _"Go ice your face Nathan." _Haley said noticing that his cheek was red and a little swollen. Nathan just nodded. He went to leave and then he stopped when Jake wasn't following him.

_"Are you coming?"_ Nathan asked.

_"No, I'm sleeping in here."_ Jake answered.

_"On the floor?"_ Nathan found himself asking.

"_No, in my bed."_ Haley answered. _"Now can you close the door."_

_"Oh uh yeah."_ Nathan said leaving.

_"He's jealous."_ Jake told her once the door was closed.

_"There's nothing to be jealous of."_ Haley said climbing into bed as Jake climbed in next to her.

_"He doesn't know that."_ Jake said looking over at Haley. _"I can't believe you just made me apologize."_ Haley just rolled her eyes. "_Are you okay? What happened before the porch?"_

_"I saw Carrie flirting with him."_ Haley answered.

_"I'm sorry Hales."_ Jake said wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she turned and snuggled closer.

_"I'm sorry I got mad at you."_ Haley whispered._ "I hate fighting with you."_

_"I hate fighting with you too."_ Jake said kissing the top of her head.

_"Thanks for coming here_." Haley whispered tiredly.

_"I knew you needed me."_ Jake answered.

_"Thanks."_ Haley said. "_I forgot to ask when you were staying til."_

_"Just tomorrow. I have work."_ Jake told her. _"But I can come back whenever you want."_

_"Thank you." _Haley whispered.

_"Go to sleep your tired."_ Jake said reaching to turn out the light.

_"Okay_." Haley mumbled. "_Night."_

_"Goodnight Hales."_ Jake said closing his eyes.

* * *

When Brooke and Lucas came home they found Nathan in the living room. He was icing his cheek.

_"How's your face?"_ Brooke asked moving the ice pack to see it. "_That's going to bruise_." Brooke said putting it back on.

"_Did you know he's sleeping in her bed_?" Nathan said suddenly. Lucas said gave him a weird look.

_"He does all the time. What's the big deal?"_ Lucas asked.

_"It's just weird. They are just friends."_ Nathan said.

"_You used to sleep in her bed a lot too."_ Brooke reminded him giving him a look.

"_He clearly likes her."_ Nathan said as they both just stared at him.

"_Jake doesn't like Haley in that way_." Lucas told him laughing a little.

_"Why's that funny?"_ Nathan asked.

_"They are like brother and sister just like me and Haley. Plus Jake likes Peyton_." Lucas told him.

_"Oh."_ Nathan said feeling stupid.

_"What's up with you?"_ Brooke asked.

_"Nothing, I'm going to bed."_ Nathan said getting up.

_"That was weird."_ Brooke commented once Nathan was gone.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast Jake got ready to leave with Jenny. Jake had just finished packing the car. Haley was sitting in the living room playing with Jenny. Brooke and Lucas were also in there with her. Nathan was out somewhere alone.

_"Okay, I'm ready to go."_ Jake said coming into the room_. "I just said bye to your parents."_

_"Do you have to?"_ Haley said pouting as she held Jenny tighter.

_"Yes."_ Jake said laughing. _"I'll come back soon I promise."_

_"Good_." Haley said kissing Jenny_. "I miss my god child."_

_"Well I feel loved."_ Jake pouted as Haley stuck her tongue out at him.

"_You know I'll miss you too_." Haley said handing Lucas Jenny. She then got up and gave Jake a tight hug. "_Thank you for coming."_ Haley whispered. "_Your my bestest friend in the whole wide world."_ Haley whispered as they both laughed.

_"Your mine too Hales."_ Jake said as he let got of her.

_"Bye Jake."_ Brooke said stepping up to give him a hug.

_"Bye Brooke."_ Jake replied. _"Take care of this knucklehead_." Jake joked pointing to Lucas.

_"I'll do my best."_ Brooke answered smiling as Jake grabbed Jenny.

"Bye man." Lucas said.

_"I'll see you soon_." Jake said as he walked out. Haley walked him to the car to give him one last hug before he left.

* * *

About an hour later Haley was standing on the porch alone. Brooke and Lucas were inside watching a movie. Haley liked to come out to the porch and just stare out into the lake. She found it soothing and peaceful.

_"Hi."_ Nathan said coming to stand next to her. _"Your mom said I'd find you out here."_

_"Great, I'll be sure to lie to her next time."_ Haley shot back not looking at him.

_"Come on Haley."_ Nathan said sighing. Haley sighed also glancing over at him. She noticed the bruise on his cheek.

_"I'm sorry Jake punched you_." Haley whispered. Nathan looked over at her a little shocked.

_"I deserved it_." Nathan said.

_"Maybe from me but not him_." Haley said attempting to joke.

_"Where are our parents?"_ Haley asked.

"_They just went out to lunch."_ Nathan answered. Haley then just turned to look at the lake again._ "I miss this place when I leave."_

"_I missed you."_ Nathan told her honestly. Haley looked down and bit her lip.

_"I missed you too."_ Haley whispered so quietly he almost didn't hear her. She glanced up at him and before she had a chance to react he leaned in and kissed her. She was shocked at first but then melted and started kissing him softly back. Then as if realization hit her she froze and shoved him away. She slapped him before taking off into the house.

"_Haley wait!"_ Nathan said running in after her.

_"What the hell was that Nathan?"_ Haley yelled turned around. Neither one of them noticed Brooke and Lucas sitting there. They also didn't notice them pause the movie and watch them. "_You can't just kiss me and expect it to make everything all better!"_ Haley yelled.

_"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it."_ Nathan answered weakly. "_All I ever want to do is kiss you."_ Brooke and Lucas eyes widened.

_"You can't say things like that to me anymore! It's not fair!"_ Haley yelled.

_"You not talking to me and letting me explain isn't fair either. It's been a year and you still won't let me explain!"_ Nathan shouted. Haley's jaw dropped.

_"Do you want to talk about fair Nathan? We dated for a month, I thought we were doing great. I wanted to tell everyone we were dating. I was happier with you than I ever had been with anyone."_ Tears welled in her eyes as she continued. _"Was it fair for me to have to search for you at that party? Was it fair for me walk in on you hooking up with Carrie? Carrie of all people the girl you called disgusting and said you would never touch! And you chose her to cheat on me with!"_ Haley screamed as tears welled up in her eyes more threatening to fall. Lucas and Brooke sat there with their jaws dropped. "_Do you know how much it hurt to walk in and see her on top of you naked?"_ Haley asked as a sob escaped her lips._ "I was so in love with you."_ Haley whispered. Nathan looked shocked and upset, she had never said that to him. _"Do you think it's fair that everytime I guy asks me out I can't even bring myself to say yes a year later because I'm still in love with you! You broke my heart and still everytime someone asks me out all I see is you and I can't say yes."_ Haley cried. _"You hurt me so bad and I'm still in love with you."_ Haley whispered as she sobbed.

_"Haley, I am so sorry.."_ Nathan said reaching out for her trying to wipe her tears. Haley just batted his hand away.

_"Don't touch me!"_Haley snapped. She then finally noticed Brooke and Lucas sitting there. Another sob escaped her lips as she turned and ran away. Brooke stayed frozen for a second before she jumped up and ran after her. She noticed the front door open she got there in time to see Haley driving away in Lucas' car.

_"Shit!"_ Brooke yelled racing back into the living room. Lucas had finally stood up.

_"Luke, let me explain.."_ Nathan started but Lucas punched him hard sending him to the floor.

"_Lucas!"_ Brooke yelled. "_I know your upset but Haley just took off in your car!"_

_"What?"_ Lucas yelled, he knew she was in no condition to drive.

_"I tried to catch her but she was too fast."_ Brooke explained.

_"We should go look."_ Nathan said as he stood up.

"_No, you can stay here."_ Lucas said.

_"I can't believe you did that to her."_ Brooke said shaking her head.

_"I didn't!"_ Nathan yelled.

_"She walked in on Carrie naked on top of you!"_ Brooke exclaimed. _"How do you want to explain that?"_

_"I was drunk, probably too drunk but I never even touched her. I went upstairs to lay down and the next thing I knew was my shirt was off and Carrie was on top of me. Then Haley walked in. I swear I don't know how Carrie got in the room with me I woke up and she was on me!"_ Nathan explained. He was telling the truth. He had gone in there to lay down and then he woke up with Carrie on top of him.

_"Do you expect either of us or Haley to believe that?"_ Lucas asked.

_"It's the truth."_ Nathan said firmly.

"_Nathan-"_ Lucas started to say when Brooke put her hand on his arm to stop him.

_"He's not lying."_ Brooke said. _"I can tell when he is and he's not_." Brooke told Lucas.

_"I would have never risked what I had with Haley on Carrie."_ Nathan told them honestly.

_"Why should I believe you?"_ Lucas asked._ "I know Brooke does but why should I?"_ Lucas asked hesitantly.

_"Because I'm in love with her."_ Nathan told him. _"Having her leave last summer almost killed me. That's why I've been trying so hard to talk to her, I can't lose her forever."_ Nathan told them sitting down. "_What am I going to do?"_

_"Tell her_." Brooke said.

_"She won't let me_." Nathan told them.

_"Make her."_ Lucas said.

_"We should go find her."_ Nathan said.

_"She needs time alone_." Brooke told them. "_Give her some time_." Brooke said as Nathan slouched down onto the couch. _"Why didn't you ever tell me?"_

_"I didn't want you guys to hate me to. I hate myself enough_." Nathan admitted. Brooke sat down next to him.

_"Nathan, I'm your sister. I could never hate you. Be mad as hell but never hate you."_ Brooke said giving his shoulder a squeeze. Nathan let his head drop to his hand as he sat there looking depressed.

* * *

A half and hour later none of them had heard from Haley. They figured she just went somewhere to clear her head. They tried calling her and got not answer. The phone to the cabin finally rang. Lucas jumped up to answer it.

"_Hello?"_

_"Are the parents of Haley James available?"_ The person asked.

_"They aren't home but this is her brother."_ Lucas answered confused. Brooke and Nathan were paying attention now.

_"Young man Ms. James was involved in a car accident today. The car she was in flipped a couple of times. She was brought to the hospital. She is currently in intensive care. You should get in touch with your parents and come down here."_ The person told him.

_"Is she going to be okay?"_ Lucas asked nervously.

_"They are trying to stabilize her. Please come down as soon as possible."_ The person told him.

_"I'll be right down."_ Lucas said hanging up the phone.

_"What happened?"_ Nathan asked.

_"Who was that?"_ Brooke asked. Lucas already had tears in his eyes.

"_Haley got in a bad car accident. She flipped the car_." Lucas managed to get out.

_"Is she okay?"_ Nathan asked frantically.

_"They are trying to stabilize her, she's in the ICU."_ Lucas told them as both Brooke and Haley had tears in their eyes.

"Come on, I'll drive to the hospital." Brooke said wiping some of her tears. They all drove to the hospital as quickly as possible calling their parents on the way.

* * *

They all ran into the hospital. They had managed to get there the same time as their parents.

_"I'm Lydia James my daughter Haley was in a car accident."_ Lydia said frantically as she got to the desk.

_"The Doctor will be right with you."_ The lady told them. They all nodded and went to sit.

_"What the hell happened, I thought she was at the cabin?"_ Keith said as they sat down. Nathan slouched on the bench with his head in his hands.

_"Hello, I'm doctor Smith_." A man said interrupting them.

"_How is she?"_ Jimmy asked immediately.

"_We are trying to stabilize her and get her into surgery. She has internal bleeding. And a few broken ribs. That's all we know so far."_ The doctor explained. (sorry don't know much doctor stuff)

_"Is she going to be okay?"_ Lydia asked.

_"We are doing the best we can."_ The doctor answered. "_I'll have someone update you throughout surgery."_

_"Thank you doctor."_Lydia answered solemnly before the doctor walked away.

"_Who's car was she driving?"_ Karen asked.

_"My car."_ Lucas answered. Sitting near Nathan. Brooke sat between them. Lucas wrapped his arm around her for comfort as she reached one hand out to rub Nathan's back. Lydia and Jimmy sat down as well, Lydia was crying while Jimmy comforted her. Karen and Keith sat down as well equally upset.

_"Why was she out alone?"_ Keith asked. No one answered.

_"What the hell happened?"_ Karen demanded. Nathan took a deep breath and lifted his head up.

_"We got into a fight."_ Nathan answered shakily.

_"About what?"_ Keith asked. "_You two have been fighting since last summer. It needs to stop and this should show it needs to stop. She could die! Is someone going to start speaking up and tell us what the hell is wrong with you two?"_ Keith yelled. Everyone knew he was just upset. Haley was like a daughter to him too.

"_Dad!"_ Brooke yelled. "_Everyone is upset right now and that's not helping."_

_"We just want to know what happened."_ Lydia said softly. _"You two were so close. I know you care about her Nathan, what happened?"_ Lydia asked as a Nathan rubbed his eyes. He didn't want to cry in front of everyone.

_"Nathan.."_ Karen encouraged.

"_We were dating last summer! It ended badly."_ Nathan exclaimed as tears filled his eyes.

"_You were dating.."_ Lydia said slowly. "_How did we not know?"_

_"We hid it. We wanted to figure it out for ourselves first.."_ Nathan said trailing off. He didn't know how to continue. Brooke squeezed his arm.

"_There was a misunderstanding and Haley thought he cheated on her."_ Brooke finished for him.

_"Nathan, tell me you did not cheat on her."_ His mother said disappointed. "_I know how you are with girls but honestly Nathan really?"_

_"I didn't cheat on her! Brooke just said that!"_ Nathan exclaimed standing up._ "I need air."_ Nathan said walking away.

_"Don't walk away from your mother."_ Keith called after him but he kept going.

_"Let him go."_ Brooke said glaring at her parents. _"He didn't cheat on her."_

_"Why didn't he tell her that then?"_ Karen asked.

_"She wouldn't let him."_ Lucas said speaking up. "_She was hurt, which I understand but Nathan explained it to me."_

_"I'll be right back."_ Lydia said standing up. She made her way out of the hospital in search for Nathan. She found him on a bench outside sitting with his head in his hands. Lydia gently rubbed his back. Nathan looked up surprised to see her there.

_"Are you in love with my daughter?"_ Lydia asked softly. A sob escaped Nathan's lips, he couldn't stop it.

_"Y-y-yes."_ Nathan stuttered out. Lydia pulled him closer to her. _"What if I never get to tell her?"_

_"You will." _Lydia said firmly_. "Haley is a strong girl, we both know that. She will make it."_

_"She has too."_ Nathan said as they both cried.

* * *

An hour later the doctor came back out. Lydia, Jimmy, and Lucas all stood to hear the news.

_"How is she?"_ Jimmy asked immediately.

"_We managed to stop the bleeding. She managed to pull through the surgery pretty well."_

_"Is she awake?" _Lydia asked.

"_Right now she is in a coma. It's basically a waiting game for when she will wake up."_

_"When can we see her?"_ Lucas asked.

_"She's in room 123, only two at a time. Only family."_The doctor answered. Karen then glanced behind them at the Scotts.

"_We are all family."_ Karen answered. The doctor gave her a skeptical look before nodding.

_"Thank you doctor."_ Jimmy said as the doctor excused himself.

"_Mom, Dad you guys go first_." Lucas said. _"Tell her I love her." _Lydia and Jimmy nodded before taking off for Haley's room. Lydia went in and immediately kissed Haley's forehead.

_"Hey Haley bob its your mom."_ Lydia said shakily.

_"And you dad."_ Jimmy added. "_We need you to wake up."_

_"We love you so much."_ Lydia added. They stayed and talk to her for a few minutes.

* * *

Lucas and Brooke were next to go in. Brooke squeezed Lucas' hand tighter when she saw Haley hooked up to the machines. She was had a few cuts and bruises and a bandage on her head. She had a bad cut that needed stitches.

_"Hey little sis. It's me your big brother."_ Lucas said shakily as he leaned down to kiss her forehead on the opposite side of the bandage.

"_I'm here too tutorgirl. You need to wake up soon, okay? How else am I going to survive Duke without you?"_ Brooke said as a sob escaped her lips. She reached forward to take Haley's hand.

_"Nate's a mess Hales. You need to wake up and here his side of the story. He really cares about you."_ Lucas told her.

_"I hate seeing her this way."_ Brooke whispered with tears streaming down her cheeks as she turned to look at him. Lucas wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer kissing her head.

_"So do I."_ He whispered. "_We should get Nathan."_

_"Can you? I just want to talk to her for a minute."_ Brooke asked softly.

_"Of course."_ Lucas said kissing Brooke softly on the lips before kissing Haley's head once more. "I love you Hales." Lucas whispered to Haley before leaving Brooke alone.

_"Hey tutorgirl."_ Brooke said taking the seat next to her. _"I wish you told me what was going on with you and Nate. I could have helped. Your my best friend Hales."_ Brooke said as more tears came. _"Nathan's a mess, everyone is. We need you back Hales_." Brooke whispered as the door opened and her parents came in._ "I love you Hales."_ Brooke whispered squeezing her hand once more before standing. _"Where's Nathan?"_

_"He's having a hard time. He's blaming himself. Luke's trying to get him to come in_." Karen answered. Brooke nodded.

_"I'll go help."_ Brooke said hugging her parents before leaving. Karen took Brooke's seat.

_"Hey sweetie, it's Karen. You need to wake up okay. We all need you. Your like a second daughter to me it kills me to see you like this."_ Karen said looking up at her husband. Keith gently squeezed Karen's shoulder.

_"Hey kiddo. You need to get better we still have the whole summer ahead of us."_ Keith said with a sad smile. "_We all love you.."_ Keith said trailing off when Nathan stepping into the room. His eyes immediately zoned onto Haley. Karen made her way over to hug him.

_"Talk to her honey. She can still hear us."_ Karen said as she let go of him. Keith gently patted him back as they excused themselves. Nathan slowly made his way over to the chair. He placed a kiss on her forehead before sitting down. He then took her small into his larger on.

_"Hey baby, it's me."_ Nathan said taking a deep breath. "_I need you to wake up so I can explain everything to you. I never meant to hurt you...Just open your beautiful brown eyes. I need you to be okay."_ Nathan said as he tried to wipe his tears.

* * *

Meanwhile in Haley's comatose state she was having different flashbacks from her and Nathan's relationship. The good parts.

_Flashbacks._

_The night after their first kiss.._

_It was movie night was Brooke and Lucas. Haley and Nathan chose a couch to themselves which they usually got anyway. Haley wasn't sure what was going on with them. Her mind was racing through the whole movie. Her and Nathan were sitting on the couch with a blanket but they were barely touching. Haley was worried he regretted it until she felt him reach over and take her hand intertwining their fingers together. She glanced over at him and smiled._

_Later that night after the movie ended they all decided to call it an early night and head to bed. Brooke was already in their room and Lucas had went to his and Nathan's._

_"Okay well goodnight." Haley said not sure if she should kiss him as she went to open the door. Nathan grabbed her arm to stop her. "What?"_

_"You forgot something." Nathan said with a smirk as he leaned in and kissed her. Haley kissed him back smiling into the kiss. She was still smiling when they broke apart. "Night." Nathan said with a smile._

_"Goodnight." Haley whispered as she walked into her room._

_

* * *

_

_The next day Nathan and Haley went for another run but instead of running they stopped halfway._

_"What's the matter?" Haley asked trying to catch her breath._

_"Nothing." Nathan said with a smile as Haley looked confused then Nathan pulled her too him and kissed her. She leaned back again a tree as she kissed him back._

_"I thought we were suppose to be running." Haley said smirking as they pulled away._

_"This is so much better than running." Nathan said kissing her again._

_

* * *

_

_One night Brooke suggest a sleepover in the girls room. They all agreed. They were up talking for a while._

_"I'm tired." Brooke said with a yawn._

_"We should go to bed." Haley said climbing into bed as Lucas climbed into Brooke's bed._

_"Where are you going to sleep Nate?" Lucas asked._

_"I'll just make a bed on the floor." Nathan answered. Haley sat up._

_"Don't be stupid." Haley said rolling her eyes as she scooted over in her bed making room for him. Brooke and Lucas looked confused. "What? It's a big bed. He's one of my oldest friends I'm not going to make him sleep on the floor." Haley said shaking her head laughing. They both nodded. Nathan smirked and climbed into bed. "Keep your hands to yourself buddy." Haley joked as Nathan held up his hands defensively._

_"I'll behave myself." Nathan said as Haley smiled and he climbed under the covers._

_"Someone turn off the light." Brooke whined._

_"I will." Lucas said getting up to turn off the lights. "Can we listen to music?" Lucas asked. He liked falling asleep to music._

_"Yeah." Haley answered. He turned it on and got back into bed. Haley had her back to Nathan at first. Then she felt him place a kiss on her neck pulling her closer. Haley smiled and turned to face him. Nathan kissed her immediately._

_"What happened to behaving?" Haley teased as they pulled away. She made sure to whisper so Lucas and Brooke wouldn't hear over the music._

_"Sorry, I can't. Your too beautiful." Nathan said giving her a peck on the lips._

_"Your quite the charmer." Haley whispered teasingly._

_"You haven't even seen my A game yet." Nathan whispered back as Haley laughed softly._

_"Lord help me if that's true." Haley said kissing him._

_

* * *

_

_Another night Haley was laying in her bed trying to fall asleep when the door opened and Lucas snuck in. He quietly climbed into Brooke's bed not realizing Haley was awake. She heard Brooke giggle._

_"What are you doing in here?" Brooke whispered._

_"I missed you." Lucas said kissing her._

_"Shh Haley's sleeping." Brooke whispered._

_"Actually, I'm not." Haley said sitting up. Haley then got a good idea. "I'll go sleep in Lucas' room so you guys can be alone._

_"No Hales you don't have to leave." Lucas said quickly. "We were just going to go to sleep."_

_"Yeah, it's your room too." Brooke added._

_"It's okay, your guys need alone time." Haley said shaking her head as she stood up. "I can sleep in Lucas bed."_

_"Are you sure?" Lucas asked._

_"Totally." Haley said as she opened the bedroom door. "Have fun you too."_

_"Thanks tutorgirl your the best!" Brooke called after her as she left. Haley then made her way to Lucas and Nathan's room. She opened the door and snuck in. She immediately climbed into Nathan's bed. Nathan woke up immediately._

_"Hales?" He whispered._

_"Yeah." Haley said giving him a quick kiss._

_"Where's Lucas?" Nathan asked confused looking around._

_"In my room with Brooke. I gave them alone time." Haley said giggling._

_"Oh yeah." Nathan said smirking as he kissed her again. Their kisses grew more intense as Nathan rolled Haley on her back and climbed on top of her. They continued kissing as Nathan trailed his hand down her side as the other raked through her hair. He then let his hand slide up her shirt. Previous times Haley had always stopped him. Haley was lost in the kiss but then she did grab his hand. Nathan pulled his lips away from hers. "Sorry." He mumbled resting his forehead against hers._

_"It's okay..It's just..." Haley trailed off. "I'm sorry, I'm totally not being fair to you." Haley said. She knew he was used to girls just giving it away but she wasn't like that._

_"Don't apologize." Nathan said lifting her chin making her look at him. "Haley, I care about you a lot. And this..thing between us it's special. I won't rush you. It's not about sex with me when your ready I'll be too." Haley then kissed him as passionately as she could before pushing him away. He gave her a confused look. She smiled then sat up a little to pull off her shirt. "Haley..." Nathan said stunned._

_"I'm not ready for sex yet." Haley said bluntly. "You are right this thing with us is special, your special to me. I may not be ready for sex but I may not be opposed to other things." Haley said coyly as Nathan smirked as Haley pulled his head back down to hers._

_End of flashbacks._

* * *

It was now the next day and Haley still hadn't woken up. Lydia and Jimmy spent the night with her while they convinced everyone to go home and sleep. They were all reluctant bu tin the end they went. Lucas, Brooke, and Nathan all came back around 9 the next morning and convinced Lydia and Jimmy to go home for a few hours and sleep while they sat with Haley. After a while Nathan said he needed some air, the truth was seeing her still unconscious was killing him. Brooke and Lucas were both sitting next to her bed when her hand moved.

_"Did you see that?"_ Brooke asked hoping she wasn't imagining it.

_"Yeah."_ Lucas answered standing up. "_Hales?"_ Haley's eyes slowing fluttered opened.

_"Nathan?"_ Haley whispered. She then looked around. _"Where's Nathan?"_ She asked.

_"He went outside. I'll go get him_." Brooke said as Haley nodded. _"I'm glad your awake."_ Haley gave her a small smile as Brooke raced out the door.

_"I'm sorry about your car_." Haley whispered.

_"I don't care about the car."_ Lucas said kissing her forehead. _"I'm just glad your awake!"_

_"How long was I out?"_ Haley asked trying to sit up a little but winced.

"Careful. You have broken ribs." Lucas said urgently. _"You've been in a coma for a little over twelve hours." _Haley nodded. _"Nathan's a mess Hales. You need to talk to him. I know what you think happened but it didn't. I believe him, I just hope you do."_ Lucas said as she nodded.

_"I will."_ Haley answered honestly.

_"Let me get the doctor."_ Lucas said as she nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile Brooke was looking everywhere for Nathan. Finally she ran outside to find Nathan. She spotted him on a bench. "_Nathan!"_ She yelled making his head snap up.

_"What happened?"_ Nathan asked urgently jumping up out of his seat. "_Is she okay?"_ Nathan asked quickly.

_"She's awake!"_ Brooke said with a smile. Nathan let out a sigh of relief. _"What are you waiting for?"_

_"Does she even want to talk to me?"_ Nathan asked now unsure if he should go in.

"_Your thing she asked for."_ Brooke told him seriously as his head snapped up to look at her. _"Go get your girl." _Brooke said as Nathan smiled and ran into the hospital.

* * *

Once Nathan got to the room he stopped in the doorway to let the doctor out. Lucas looked up to see him. He then pointed to him tell Haley to look over at him. Haley turned her head and gave him a sad smile. Lucas then excused himself and met Brooke in the hall.

_"Hi."_ Haley said softly.

_"Hi."_ Nathan said taking the seat next to her bed. "_How are you feeling?"_

_"Like I flipped a car_." Haley said attempting to joke up Nathan didn't find it funny.

_"It's not funny."_ Nathan said sternly.

_"I'm sorry."_ Haley said wincing a little.

"_You scared the hell out of me."_ Nathan told her honestly. Nathan grabbed her hand and was surprised when she didn't pull it away. "_I need you to know that I never hooked up with Carrie. I was way to drunk and went to lay down I woke up with her on top of me when you walked in. I was stupid and never should have gotten that drunk. I swear I would never do that to you, I've tried telling you that for a year. When we go that call and I thought I almost lost you for good, I freaked out. I can't live with out..I was so scared."_ Nathan said and the next thing Haley knew he broke down into tears. He leaned his head on her arm and cried. "_I was so scared I was going to lose you."_ Nathan cried. Haley had never once seen him cry in her life. That's how she knew he was telling the truth. She could feel him shaking against her as he sobbed. Haley reached her other hand over and gently ran her hand through his hair. She had tears streaking down her cheeks too. All she could do was gently stroke his head as he cried. Once he managed to pull himself together and sat up. He saw tears running down Haley's cheeks. He stood up and lifted his hand to wipe the tears as she gave him a sad smiled. "_I hope you believe me...because I'm so in love with you. I was then and I still am."_ Nathan said as Haley stared into his eyes holding his gaze.

_"I believe you."_ Haley whispered. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. They both moaned softly at the feeling of their lips touching again as they kissed. Haley winced pulling away_. "I love you too_." Haley said leaning forward to give him one more peck on the lips as she winced.

_"Are you okay?"_ Nathan asked.

_"It just hurt."_ Haley answered referring to her injuries.

_"You should lie back down_." Nathan said as he kissed her forehead pushing her back. Nathan went to sit down but Haley's voice stopped him.

"_Nate?"_ Haley said.

"_Yeah Haley."_ Nathan answered.

_"It's Hales_." Haley corrected him with a smiled.

_"Hales."_ Nathan said smiling.

_"Will you hold me?"_ Haley whispered softly_. "Lay next to me_." She clarified.

"_I don't want to hurt you.."_ Nathan said tentatively.

_"You won't."_ Haley said. She pushed her self up on her arms scooting over on the bed to make room for him. She winced as she moved.

_"Hales.."_Nathan said worried. She just shook her head.

_"I'm fine."_ Haley said quickly. Nathan looked at her skeptically. She reached out and grabbed his hand tugging on it. "_Please. I just need you to hold me."_ Nathan nodded he couldn't say no to her. He took off his shoes as he carefully climbed into bed. He carefully wrapped and arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"_You okay?"_ Nathan asked as she shifted a little.

_"Perfect."_Haley whispered. Nathan smiled as he gave her a quick kiss. Nathan pulled away gently resting his forehead against hers carefully not touching the bandage.

"_I thought I was going to lose you forever.."_ Nathan whispered.

_"So did I."_ Haley whispered back. Nathan kissed the top of her head as she snuggled closer without hurting herself.

_"You should rest."_ Nathan said. Haley nodded.

_"You should too."_ Haley said. She could tell her hadn't slept all night. They fell asleep in each others arms. That's were everyone else found them when they came back. They all smiled, thankful they had made up.

**

* * *

Author's note: Thank you everyone for the reviews. Plus keep them coming. Let me know what you think. What do you think should happen next???**

**P.S if you read my other story I will update them soon I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

After noticing that both Nathan and Haley were sleep. The parents along with Brooke and Lucas all decided to let them sleep. They had went to the cafeteria to get some food. While they did that Lucas called Jake, Peyton, and Rachel to tell them what happened. He also called his cousin Quinn to tell the rest of the family. They all insisted on coming to see her because they were worried. He let a few of their other friends know as well. They all stayed down in the cafeteria for while knowing Haley and Nathan needed sleep. Lydia excused herself saying she was just going to check on Haley.

Meanwhile Haley woke up first. She looked up to see Nathan still sleeping. He still had his right arm around her shoulders, Haley had her left hand bent as she held his hand that was over her shoulders. She had her head rested on his shoulder. She smiled a little as she looked at him.

_"Your awake."_ A voice said softly causing her to turn her head to see her mother sitting there.

_"Hey mom." _Haley said with a small smile. Haley brought a finger to a lips telling her mom to speak quietly not to wake up Nathan. _"He's tired."_ Haley whispered.

_"He didn't sleep last night."_ Lydia told her. _"He was so worried. We all were."_ Lydia said rubbing Haley's leg gently. Haley took her free hand to grab her mother's hand and give it a squeeze. "_I'm so glad your okay." _Lydia said kissing Haley's hand as Haley gave her a small smile.

_"Me too mom."_ Haley whispered.

_"How are things with you two?" _Lydia asked softly as Haley glanced up at Nathan.

_"We still have a lot to talk about but I think we will be okay."_ Haley answered.

_"I know what happened."_ Lydia told her as Haley looked surprised.

_"H-how?" _Haley stuttered looking over at her mother.

_"He told us." _Lydia told her. _"Brooke helped a little but he mostly told us. He was a wreck, I think that's the first time I've seen him cry in his entire life."_ Haley winced hearing this. _"Not even when he was little, he always tried to play the tough guy." _Lydia said with a chuckle as Haley laughed softly. _"He loves you, you know?"_

_"I know."_ Haley revealed. _"He told me when I woke up."_

_"Do you love him?"_ Lydia asked her daughter.

_"More than life itself."_ Haley whispered looking down as she absentmindedly played with is fingers that were resting on her shoulder. _"This past year as been horrible. I was hurt but I never stopped loving him." _Haley told her mother honestly.

_"I know_." Lydia said. _"Do you believe him about what happened?"_

_"I do_." Haley answered honestly.

_"I do too." _Lydia told her.

_"Yeah so does Lucas. He told me to listen to him when I woke up. I wanted to see him when I woke up anyway_." Haley admitted. _"I was so hurt before that I wouldn't even listen. I just wish I listened then this year wouldn't have been so horrible."_ Haley admitted as a tear slide down her cheek. She reached up to brush it away.

_"Well you have time to fix it now."_ Lydia encouraged.

"_Thanks mom." _Haley said smiling.

_"I'm going to tell everyone your awake. They want to see you." _Lydia said standing. Lydia noticed Haley made a face as she looked at Nathan. _"I'll give you a half an hour."_ Haley smiled.

_"Thanks mom."_ Haley said as her mom left.

Haley had meant everything she had said to her mom. She loved Nathan so much even after everything had happened. She even believed him about what happened last summer. Everyone else did too. She knew a lot of people would think she was stupid for it but she didn't care she had wasted too much time as it was. She wished she listened to him a year ago then none of this would have happened. She tipped her head back and kiss just below his jaw. She felt him stir when she did that. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down at her.

_"Hi." _He said softly his voice still full of sleep.

_"Hi."_ Haley whispered back. He gently leaned down and kissed her. She returned the kiss before pulling away.

_"Are you okay?" _Nathan asked.

"_Yeah, we just need to talk. We didn't really talk alot."_ Haley said nervously. She didn't know how to start. Nathan looked worried. She saw this and unlaced their fingers and reached her arm up to gently touch his cheek. "_I'm sorry."_ Haley whispered.

_"For what?" _Nathan asked looking worried still.

"_A lot of things." _Haley admitted._ "Not listening to you. Not trusting you. For telling you I hated you_." Haley said shaking her head._ "I never hated you. I could never hate you." _Haley whispered as a tear slipped down her cheek. Nathan wiped it away.

_"You have nothing to apologize for." _Nathan assured her._"I'm the one that's sorry. I should have never gotten that drunk. But I swear to you I woke up and she was there. I never touched her."_

_"I believe you." _Haley assured him._ "And I forgive you." _Nathan didn't say anything he just stared at her intently as he stroked her cheek._ "I should have listened to your side of the story."_

_"I wish you had but I hurt you and I understand why you didn't_." Nathan told her. It hurt that she wouldn't listen but he knew he hurt her.

_"I just wish I listened because none of this would have happened. This last year was miserable without you. I not only lost my boyfriend, I lost one of my best friends. I was mad but I never stopped loving you."_ Haley admitted._ "I hate myself for it at the time but I don't anymore."_

_"I never stopped loving you either."_ Nathan told her even though she already knew. Haley took his hand from her cheek and kissed his palm.

_"I was so scared." _Haley said softly as he waited for her to finish. "_Yesterday when the car was flipping all I could think of was you and our fight. I didn't want it to end like that."_ Haley said as she sobbed. _"I was so scared I was going to die and one of the last things I told you was I hated you."_ Haley said as tears streamed down her face. "_I could never hate you." _Nathan gently pulled her closer as she cried. Haley rested her hands on his arms as they were wrapped around her shoulders careful not to make her turn and hurt her ribs.

_"I know."_ Nathan whispered as he kissed her head. _"I was scared too that I would never get to tell you what happened and that I loved you." _Haley sniffed a little as she wiped her eyes.

_"I want to try again_." Haley said turning her head to look at him. "_For real this time, out in the open."_ Nathan smiled.

_"I'd like that." _Nathan answered.

_"But I want to take it slow. I want to do it right this time." _Haley told him.

_"I don't want to lose you again I'll do whatever you want." _Nathan agreed.

_"I don't want to lose you either."_ Haley said leaning in to kiss him. This time it wasn't just a peck. Nathan gently ran his tongue across her bottom lip as she open her mouth and deepened the kiss. They were so involved in the kiss they didn't even hear the door open. They pulled away when they heard someone clear their throat. Standing there was Rachel and Peyton. "_Hey."_

_"Hi." _Rachel answered glaring at Nathan.

_"Lucas called us." _Peyton told her.

_"I'm glad you guys are here_." Haley said smiling.

_"How are you feeling_?" Peyton asked her.

_"I'd say she's feeling fine." _Rachel said pointedly. "_How did this happen again?"_ Rachel said gesturing between the two of them. Nathan shifted uncomfortable. Haley gently rubbed his side.

_"We talk and worked things out_." Haley answered.

"_And you believe him_?" Rachel asked.

_"Rach, this isn't the time_." Peyton said nudging Rachel. Rachel shot her a look telling her to be quiet.

_"Yes, I believe him." _Haley answered.

"_What are you thinking? Don't you remember how much of a mess you were when you came home last year? You cried yourself to sleep every night for almost a month!" _Haley felt Nathan stiffen beside her._ "Even after that you weren't the same, you'd just space out thinking about him. I don't want to see that happen to you again_-" Rachel exclaimed as she was cut off.

_"Rach, I love you for caring but.." _Haley said looking over at Nathan. _"I love him. You know that. He didn't cheat on me it was a misunderstanding.."_ Haley tried to explain.

_"I'm going to let you guys talk_." Nathan said gently take his arm out from her behind her and standing up.

_"You don't have to go anywhere..." _Haley said not wanting him to leave.

_"You guys need to talk." _Nathan said as she nodded knowing he was right. "_I'll be back."_ He whispered to Haley as he kissed her head. He was about to leave but then turned back to Rachel and Peyton. _"I know you probably don't believe me but I love her, more than anything. I didn't cheat on her last summer, it was a misunderstanding. I don't want to lose her again. I hope you guys can forgive me for hurting her but I will do anything for her. She's my soul mate. I love her much than you can imagine. Last summer was just as hard on me." _Nathan said before exiting the room.

_"Well now I feel like a bitch_." Rachel said sitting down in the seat next to Haley's bed.

_"That was so sweet_." Peyton said sitting on the edge of Haley's bed.

_"I love him you guys." _Haley said as a tear slide down her cheek thinking about what he just said._ "When I was in that car all I could think about was him."_ Haley told them.

_"I just don't want to see what happened last summer happen again_." Rachel told her.

_"I don't either Hales." _Peyton added.

_"I know you guys. I don't either but.." _Haley said shaking her head as her eyes welled up with tears. "_He means everything to me."_ Haley whispered. Both girls nodded. She went on to explain the misunderstanding last summer. They both listened and understood that she cared about Nathan but they were still worried.

_"Be careful." _Peyton warned her as Brooke walked into the room.

_"With what?"_ Brooke asked them. She knew both girls really well through Haley.

_"Nathan and I are going to try again."_ Haley told her. Brooke smiled widely as she jumped up and down clapping.

_"I'm so happy."_ Brooke squealed. _"She had nothing to worry about Nathan loves her." _Brooke told the two worried girls. _"And if he screws up I'll kill him." _Brooke said shrugging nonchalantly as they laughed.

_"It's good to see you guys."_ Brooke said hugging both of them as once.

_"You too Brooke_." Peyton replied.

_"You guys are going to stay a couple of days right?"_ Haley asked.

_"Absolutely." _Rachel answered as all the adults came into the room followed by Nathan and Lucas.

_"Hey Haley-bub."_ Jimmy said coming over to kiss her forehead lightly. _"I'm glad your okay."_

_"Me too Daddy." _Haley said with a small smile. "_Sorry about Luke's car."_

_"Don't worry about."_ Jimmy said shaking his head. "_I'd rather you than the car." _Haley smiled.

_"Hey sweetie_." Karen said coming over to give her a kiss on the head as well. "_You really scared me"_

_"Sorry."_ Haley mumbled.

_"She scared all of us."_ Keith added. "_She scared Nathan to tears." _Keith teased as Nathan blushed. Haley looked towards him he was still standing a few steps away from the bed. She reached out her hand to him. He immediately walked over and grabbed her hand as he kissed the top of her head.

_"Well that's new_." Jimmy said laughing.

_"Something you two want to share?" _Lucas asked smirking.

_"Haley and I are together. I lost her once and I don't intend on losing her again."_ Nathan told them as everyone smiled.

_"I'm happy for you too."_ Karen said with a smile. Nathan and Haley both smiled. They all got to talk for a while.

"_Oh honey, Jake and Quinn are on their way." _Lydia told her. _"Jake had to find a sitter for Jenny and he's giving Quinn a ride."_

_"Okay mom." _Haley answered. Quinn is Haley's cousin, she was really close with her. Most of the time she came up to the cabin for half of the summer.

* * *

About two hours later Haley had convinced her parents, Karen, and Keith that they could go home. She had to stay in the hospital for another couple of days. She was now in her room hanging out with Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, and Rachel. Brooke managed to steal Nathan's place on the bed and sat next to Haley. Rachel sat at the foot of the bed while the others took chairs.

_"Where are you guys going to college next year?" _Brooke asked them.

_"I'm going to LA to a music school." _Peyton told her.

_"I'll be at UNC." _Rachel told them.

_"Where are you going?"_ Peyton asked.

"_We will all be at Duke next year." _Brooke said grinning. _"Only an hour or two away from Rachel." _Brooke said with a smile as Rachel smiled as well. Haley leaned her head on Brooke's shoulder as she rested her eyes. "_Tired?"_ Brooke asked glancing at the clock it was only seven.

_"A little." _Haley mumbled.

_"Maybe you should rest?" _Lucas suggested. Haley then opened her eyes.

_"No..I'm fine." _Haley said as the door open as Jake and Quinn rushed in.

_"How is she?" _Quinn said frantically as they spotted her.

_"Your awake!" _Jake said taking a deep breath.

_"I am." _Haley said with a smile. Brooke and Rachel moved off the bed to make room. Quinn rushed to her pulling her into a hug.

_"You scared the shit out of my Haley bub!"_ Quinn exclaimed.

_"Sorry."_ Haley said weakly gently hugging her back as she winced. "_Can you please no squeeze so hard..I have broken ribs." _Haley mumbled out through the pain.

_"Oh my god I'm sorry."_ Quinn said pulling back from her.

_"It's okay."_ Haley said noticing the tears in Quinn eyes. _"I'm okay Quinnie."_

_"Don't ever do that to me again_!" Quinn told her older cousin.

_"I promise." _Haley told her honestly. She then glanced over at Jake. "_Are you going to come give me a hug...carefully?"_ Haley joked. Quinn then stepped aside and went to hug her older cousin Lucas.

_"I'm really glad your okay." _Jake said giving her a lose hug.

_"Quinnie, come give me a hug!"_ Brooke demanded as Quinn laughed lightly.

_"Hey Brookie." _Quinn said hugging her. They were close as well from all the time Quinn spent at the cabin. Quinn then turned to Nathan. _"Hey Nate."_ Quinn said giving him a quick hug.

_"It's good to see you_." Nathan said as he let go.

_"I'm so glad she's okay_." Quinn said looking in Haley's direction.

_"So am I." _Nathan said watching Haley.

_"Sorry it took me so long to get here."_ Jake said softly to Haley. He wasn't paying attention to anyone else.

_"It's okay..I was sleeping most of the time."_ Haley joked but no one found it funny.

_"It's not funny." _Jake said firmly.

_"Jake, I'm okay. Plus admit it it was kind of funny?" _Haley said grinning. "_Rach, it was funny right?"_

_"Sorry, not really Hales."_ Rachel answered.

"_Lighten up you guys. Nathan do you think I'm funny?"_ Haley asked him grinning. Jake whipped his head around noticing him for the first time, he was also alarmed the Haley was speaking to him.

_"Not about this_." Nathan said firmly. Haley just nodded.

_"Sorry."_ Haley said leaning her head back on the pillow.

_"Maybe we should let you sleep." _Lucas suggested knowing his sister was tired.

_"You want to sleep?" _Brooke asked.

_"Yeah."_ Haley said giving them an apologetic smile.

_"Quinn, Jake, Peyton, and Rachel you can all come stay at the cabin if you want." _Lucas suggested.

_"I am."_ Quinn said quickly. _"I'm staying until she's better. I was suppose to come in a week anyway."_ Quinn said shrugging.

_"I'll stay too_." Rachel said speaking up.

_"Me too." _Peyton added.

_"I'll stay the night too."_ Jake said speaking up. _"Do you want me to stay with you Hales?" _Haley glanced over at Nathan before answering.

_"No, that's okay." _Haley answered. _"I'll be fine_." Everyone started saying their goodbyes to Haley and made their way to the door. Nathan made his way over to her bed. Haley gave him a small smile as she grabbed his hand lacing her fingers through hers. "_Stay with me?"_ Haley whispered smiling.

_"Of course." _Nathan said kissing her head as she tiredly pushed herself over in the bed more. Jake turned around one more time since he was the last one out the door.

_"Are you coming?" _Jake asked.

_"No, I'm not leaving her." _Nathan answered.

_"I think you should_.." Jake started to say but Lucas grabbed his arm.

_"Jake, let's go. Let them be_." Lucas said pulling him out the door as Nathan laid down next to her. Haley snuggled closer to him.

_"Jake's going to be mad." _Nathan whispered when the door was closed.

_"If he's my best friend he will understand."_ Haley whispered back. "_Right now I just want to go to sleep with you."_

_"Me too." _Nathan whispered as Haley gave him a kiss on the lips.

* * *

The next morning Jake decided to go to the hospital alone. He wanted to see what was happening with Nathan and Haley. He made his way down to her hospital room around 10 the next day. When he got in the room he found them both snuggled together in her bed. Once he shut the door Haley's eyes fluttered open. She instantly spotted Jake.

"_Hey Jake." _Haley said sleepily as she sat up slowly.

_"What's going on?"_ Jake said gesturing between the two of them. _"When I left you hated each other.."_

_"I never hated him." _Haley answered.

_"The guy cheated on you and broke your heart. Do you remember how hurt you were? Now your sleeping in the same bed cuddled together. How the hell did that happen?" _Jake said raising his voice.

_"I almost died that's what happened_." Haley snapped as Nathan stirred awake.

_"I know that but I don't want to see him hurt you again!" _Jake said.

"_Jake, your my best friend. You know that but I need you to be okay with this. I love him. He never meant to hurt me, it was all a misunderstanding." _Haley tried to explain. Nathan was now fully awake not sure what to say.

"_A misunderstanding? That's bullshit. How can you be stupid enough to put yourself in this situation again? Do you remember how hurt you were? Am I the only one that sees a problem with this? How can Lucas not say something?!"_

_"Yes, Jake I remember." _Haley gritted out. "_But it was a misunderstanding. He explained and I believe him."_

_"Well I don't."_ Jake snapped. _"Your stupid if you do."_ Jake said, Haley's eyes began to fill up with tears.

_"What the hell is your problem?" _Nathan yelled. "_Your afraid of me hurting her. You are right now."_

_"I was the one there for her when you cheated on her!"_ Jake exclaimed. _"I promised I'd protect her and this is me keeping that promise."_

_"I didn't cheat on her_!" Nathan exclaimed standing up.

"_That's bullshit. I know the whole story_." Jake yelled. _"It doesn't matter anyway you will never be enough for her. She deserves so much better than you can ever give her! Your just a player and she's another one of your games. You don't know how to be a boyfriend for her--"_ Jake yelled as Nathan punched him in the face. They started fighting as Haley tried to sit up more as she yelled at them. Lucas thankfully entered the room just in time with Jimmy. Lucas pulled Jake back as Jimmy grabbed Nathan.

"_What the hell are you guys doing!?!" _Lucas yelled.

_"Me? What are you thinking letting her go back out with this jackass?!?" _Jake yelled at Lucas.

"_You don't know what your talking about, you need to calm down." _Lucas exclaimed.

_"You all need to calm down!"_ Jimmy yelled. "_Haley needs to be resting."_

_"I am just trying to protect her. Nathan will never be good enough for her. He knows it deep down_." Jake said looking at Nathan. Nathan took a deep breath and pulled away from Jimmy's grasp.

_"He's right..I already screwed up once." _Nathan said looking down. _"I'm sorry." _Nathan said as he walked out.

_"Nathan!" _Haley yelled after him but he kept going. She turned her gaze towards Jake.

_"Haley-" _Jake started to say but Haley cut him off.

_"Get the hell out!"_ Haley said coldly.

_"Haley-"_ Jake tried to say again.

"_I said GET THE HELL OUT!"_ Haley screamed as Jake shook his head and walked out the door. Haley soon fell back onto her bed in tears.

_"Hales.." _Lucas said making his way over to her along with her father.

_"T-try t-t-o find N-nate_." Haley stuttered out as Jimmy gathered her in his arms.

"_Haley-bub." _Her dad said softly stroking her hair back as Lucas ran out of the room.

_"I n-n-need him d-d-daddy." _Haley cried.

_"I know honey..I know." _Jimmy said kissing the top of her head. A few minutes later Lucas came back in.

_"He left Hales before I could catch him. I'm sorry."_ Lucas said softly.

_"Can you find my phone?" _Haley asked. She needed to call him. Lucas nodded and went to find her phone.

* * *

About two hours later she tried to call Nathan a million times and he wasn't answering her phones calls. She was now in her room with Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Rachel, and Quinn.

_"Dammit!" _Haley cursed as she flipped her phone shut again.

"_Still no answer?" _Quinn asked. Haley shook her head furiously.

_"I need to find him_." Haley exclaimed flipping her phone shut.

"_He will come back eventually." _Brooke said trying to calm her down.

_"You weren't here. You didn't see him when Jake said those things to him." _Haley said shaking her head._ "He looked so hurt."_

_"I'm sure if you just talk to him-" _Rachel started to say but Haley cut him off.

_"I lost a year with him already. I won't do it again." _Haley said sitting up.

_"What are you doing?"_ Lucas asked urgently standing up.

_"I can't just sit here."_ Haley said. "_Brooke get me my clothes."_

_"Are you sure you should be.."_ Brooke started to say.

_"Just get me my clothes." _Haley repeated as Brooke scurried over to the closed that had a pair of Haley's clothes in it. Rachel and Quinn rushed to Haley's side.

"_Haley you aren't being release until tomorrow." _Lucas said trying to stop her.

_"Does it look like I give a damn?" _Haley snapped as she pulled the IV out of her arm.

_"Haley!"_ Lucas said stepping forward.

"_You may not want me to do this but you need to understand I need to find him." _Haley said looking at her brother. Lucas thought for a minute before nodding.

_"Here Hales." _Brooke said holding out her clothes. Haley bit her lip.

_"Can you maybe help me?" _Haley asked nervously knowing she couldn't move that much.

_"Of course."_ Brooke answered.

"_Luke help me to the bathroom."_ Haley asked as Lucas helped her up and helped her to the bathroom. Haley stopped at the door and turned around.

_"Peyt."_ She said getting Peyton's attention.

_"Yeah?"_ Peyton asked.

_"Can you find Jake?" _Haley asked timidly. _"I'm mad at him but he's still one of my best friends. Can you just find him and talk some sense into him?" _Haley asked. She knew Peyton could get through to him.

_"Yeah." _Peyton nodded.

_"Take my car."_ Rachel said handing Peyton the keys.

_"Thank you." _Haley said.

_"Yeah, be careful." _Peyton said as she went to leave.

_"Wait!"_ Quinn called. _"I know my way around. I'll come." _Quinn volunteered.

_"Thanks_." Peyton said as they both left. Brooke then finished helping Haley into the bathroom as Lucas closed the door.

_"Are you sure you should be doing this?" _Brooke asked.

_"I have to." _Haley answered. Brooke helped Haley with her sweatpants looking away as she did so. Haley then turned around to put her shirt on. She then heard Brooke gasp.

_"Crap." _Haley whispered pulling her shirt on. She turned around to see Brooke looking at her wide eyed. Haley knew Brooke had seen her tattoo. Last summer she tattoo the number 23 on her lower back, it was Nathan's jersey number. She did it on her own and didn't tell anyone. She had managed to always cover it up and hide it. It was the most impulsive thing she had ever done.

_"When did you do that?"_ Brooke asked quietly.

_"Last summer_." Haley answered.

_"Does he know_?" Brooke asked.

"_No one knows."_ Haley told her softly. "_You can't tell anyone."_

_"I won't but why'd you do it?"_ Brooke asked. She knew this was very unlike Haley. Haley rarely ever did things so drastic especially alone.

_"Because I love him." _Haley answered simply. They left the bathroom soon after that.

_"Let's go."_ Haley said.

_"How do you know where he will be?" _Brooke asked.

_"Because it's where I'd go." _Haley said simply. "_Come on Rach_." Haley said as slowly walked out the door follorwed by the three of them.

* * *

They finally pullled up outside the beach house.

_"Hales..I don't think he's here."_ Lucas said confused.

_"I know that." _Haley said getting out of the car walking slowly towards the beach. She was still sore. "_He's there_." Haley said pointing to the section of the beach that was rocky. There was large rocks and in the middle of the rocks by the water was an opening. They used to call there all the time at night together.

_"Are you sure?"_ Rachel asked coming up next to her.

_"It's our spot." _Haley answered.

_"Are you sure you can make it over there? Your still really sore."_ Brooke asked.

_"I have to_." Haley answered.

_"I'll help you over there."_Lucas volunteered. He gently liftly her up and cared her other there. Once they got there Haley made him stop.

_"I need to go the rest of the way alone." _Haley said Lucas set her down.

_"Okay."_ Lucas said nodding._ "Be careful and good luck." _

_"Thanks Luke."_ Haley said softly as she made her way around the rocks. Once she got around the rocks she saw Nathan standing near the water staring out towards it. He didn't notice her come up behind him. Haley sat on one of the rocks, she was already worn out. _"I was beginning to think I was the only one that ran away when things got hard_." Haley said startling him. Nathan whipped around to face her.

_"What are you doing out of the hospital_?" He said urgently rushing to her side.

_"Coming after you stupid ass." _Haley said laughing alittle.

_"You should be in bed." _Nathan said as Haley shook her head.

_"Your right I should but instead I'm came looking for you because you weren't answering your phone."_ Haley said looking over at him.

_"I'm sorry I just_--" Nathan started but Haley cut him off.

_"Why couldn't you answer your phone?" _Haley demanded.

_"I just need time to think..Jake was right, I will never be good enough for you."_ Nathan said looking down.

_"Would you let me be the judge of that?" _Haley snapped. _"I don't give a damn about what he said, he was wrong."_ Haley said firmly.

_"But.." _

_"He was wrong."_ Haley repeated. _"Nathan, look at me." _Haley demanded as he turned to look at her. "_He was wrong. You are good enough for me. We talked about what happened and I believe you. I don't want to lose you again, Nathan. I don't care what he said. If he's really my best friend he will understand how important to me you are. All the matters to me is you. Your who I want to be with. Your it for me." _Haley said as a tear slid down her cheek. "_I love you." _Nathan looked guilty as he pulled her gently to him and rested her head on his chest.

_"I love you too." _Nathan whispered. "_I'm so sorry baby. I just made me think a lot." _Haley shook her head against her chest.

_"Your good enough for me_." Haley told him again as she placed her hand on his cheek. She then leaned in and kissed him gently.


	5. Chapter 5

Peyton and Quinn were driving though town looking for Jake. They had already been driving around for close to an hour and there was still no sign of him.

_"This is hopeless. He could be halfway home by now." _Peyton said sighing as she watched out the window.

_"Do you really think he would just leave?" _Quinn asked. Peyton shrugged. _"Come on Peyton, think. He's your boyfriend. Where would be go to think or be alone?"_ Quinn asked as Peyton sat up quickly.

_"Is there a basketball court around here?"_ Peyton asked.

_"Yeah, just down the street." _Quinn answered.

_"Go there. I can garentee you, he's there."_ Peyton said and she was sure of it. _"I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner."_ Peyton said cursing herself.

"_We will be there in one minute just take your next right_." Quinn directed her. Peyton turned the corner and saw Jake immediately. He was playing basketball alone.

_"There he is!" _Quinn said as she pointed.

_"Oh thank god he's here." _Peyton said throwing the car in park quickly_. "I'll be right back_." Peyton said hoping out of the car. She raced over to the court. _"Jake!"_ Peyton called as Jake turned around. As soon as he saw her he turned and started walking away. _"Don't you dare walk away from me!"_

_"I'm not in the mood to talk right now, Peyton." _Jake said as he continued walking but she grabbed his arm to stop him.

"_Well I am." _Peyton said firmly. "_Let's talk about how you opened your big mouth and now Haley checked herself out of the hospital to go find Nathan. She was just in a serious car accident! She doesn't need this stress!" _Peyton yelled.

_"What are you on her side now?"_ Jake snapped.

_"I'm not on a side Jake."_ Peyton said quickly. _"I can see where you are both coming from. You want to protect her which is great, I do too. But Haley is a big girl she can make her own desicions and she loves him. What if someone told you you couldn't be with me?" _Peyton asked staring right at him.

_"That's ridiculous no one would say that."_ Jake said shaking his head. Peyton narrowed her eyes at him.

_"Answer the question Jake. What is someone told you, you couldn't date me for some reason?"_ Peyton asked as Jake stared back at her.

_"I'd tell them to go to hell."_ Jake answered firmly.

_"What if that person were Haley?"_ Peyton asked.

_"Haley would never_-" Jake started to say but Peyton held up her hand.

_"What if she did?" _Peyton repeated. "_Would you listen?"_

_"No." _Jake said softly.

_"My point exactly_." Peyton said calmly. "_Jake, I love you but your being a real ass right now. Haley needs you. She was just in a terrible car accident, she is still recovering. She shouldn't be out of the hospital fixing things after you couldn't keep your mouth shut.."_ Peyton then stopped what she was saying when she noticed him staring at her jaw dropped. "_Why are you looking at me like that?"_ Peyton asked.

_"Y-you love me?" _Jake asked shocked. Peyton's jaw dropped as she realized what she had said. She had just told him she loved him for the first time.

_"Yes."_ Peyton said as Jake grabbed her and pulled her close. He kissed her as passionately as he could. They both pulled away breathless.

_"I love you too." _Jake said resting his forehead against hers as she smiled.

_"Good_." Peyton said as she gave him another peck before pulling away. "_Can you go talk to our best friend now?" _Peyton asked softly but Jake didn't answer. "_She loves him. And he loves her."_

_"Okay." _Jake said finally.

_"Theres the guy I know and love."_ Peyton teased smiling as Jake rolled his eyes giving her another kiss.

_"Did Haley really check herself out of the hospital?" _Jake asked worried.

_"Yeah, she went to find Nathan. She sent me to find you."_ Peyton told him. _"They are meeting us at the house." _Jake nodded.

_"Let's go_." Jake said as they walked to the car. Once they stepped into the car Quinn glanced at both of them.

_"Everything okay?"_ She asked cautiously.

_"Everythings good." _Jake said as Peyton smiled. "_I just need to go talk to Haley." _Quinn just nodded.

"_Okay then let's go."_Quinn said as Peyton put the car into drive.

* * *

Meanwhile Haley and Nathan were making their way back to the beach house. About halfway back Haley stopped walking and just started taking deep breaths.

_"Are you okay?" _Nathan asked cautiously.

"_I'm just sore and tired." _Haley answered wincing slighting.

_"Let me carry you." _Nathan said picking her up before she got the chance to answer. She winced at the movement but then relaxed. _"Better?"_

_"Yeah."_ Haley answered kissing his cheek. _"Thank you."_

_"It's my fault anyway."_ Nathan said seriously.

_"Nathan, stop. I don't blame you at all."_ Haley told him honestly. _"Well I blame you for leaving the hospital but not the accident."_ Nathan just nodded. _"Oh and by the way if you ever do that to me again, I'll kill you." _Haley teased as they got back to the beach house. Nathan placed her down on the porch as she turned to look at him seriously. _"I'm serious, never leave me again."_

_"I won't."_ Nathan promised brushed a hair out of her eyes. Haley leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips before turning to go inside but Nathan stopped her. "_You realize your parents are probably going to mad because you checked yourself out right?"_

_"Oh, I know."_ Haley said smiling as she opened the door. Haley stepped inside first and immediately found her parents, Nathan's parents, Lucas, Brooke, and Rachel standing there.

_"Haley James! What do you think your doing out of the hospital?"_ Lydia asked crossing her arms over her chest as she stepped closer to her daughter.

_"You are suppose to be there for another night, Haley. You were just in a serious accident."_ Jimmy scolded from the spot next to his wife.

_"I'm sorry I just had something important to do_." Haley said softly. _"I'm fine I swear."_

_"Haley-"_ Jimmy started to say but Nathan spoke up.

"_Jimmy, I'm sorry it's my fault. Jake and I got into a fight. I left the hospital and wasn't answering my phone." _Nathan said looking down. Haley reached out and took his hand giving it a squeeze.

_"Nathan, how could you be so irresponsible. Haley should be in bed not chasing after you." _Karen said shaking her head.

_"I'm sorry mom." _Nathan said feeling guilty.

_"It's fine. Haley, I want you in bed now. You need to be resting." _Lydia said._ "Nathan, please help her upstairs." _Nathan nodded helping Haley towards the stairs.

_"Haley, we aren't done talking about this. After you rest we need to have a talk." _Jimmy said as Haley nodded before they continued their way up the stairs. Once they got to Haley's room they closed the door behind them. Nathan helped Haley into bed and gently kissed her forehead.

_"You need to rest." _Nathan said softly standing back up but Haley grabbed his hand.

_"Stay with me_." Haley said softly as Nathan nodded crawling into bed next to her. Haley slowly turned to face him. She reached her hand up and placed it on his cheek stroking it gently. _"I love you_." Haley whispered.

_"I love you too." _Nathan said taking her hand from his cheek kissing her palm gently.

_"I don't ever want to be without you again. This year was miserable."_ Haley told him honestly.

_"I don't want to be without you either."_ Nathan told her scooting closer to her. "_I don't want either of us to run from this anymore. And I certainly don't want to screw this up again. I want to be with you forever. You it for me, Haley James."_ Nathan said as Haley smiled.

_"Your it for me too, Nathan Scott."_ Haley said as Nathan leaned in and kissed her. They were soon interrupted by a knock on the door. They both pulled away reluctantly. Haley gave him on more peck on the lips before pulling away completely. "_Come in."_ Jake opened the door slowly peeking his head in.

"_Hi." _He said softly. "_Can we talk for a minute?"_

_"Sure."_ Haley said sitting up as Nathan went to get up. She grabbed his hand quickly. _"You don't have to leave."_

_"You two should talk." _Nathan said kissing her forehead. "_I'll come back after I promise." _Nathan said as she nodded. Nathan made his way to the door but Jake stepped in front of him. Nathan looked up at him confused.

_"I'm sorry for what I said back at the hospital." _Jake said pausing. "_All I want is for Haley to be happy and you make her happy so I'll back off."_

_"All I want to do is make her happy."_ Nathan responded.

_"Good, just don't screw it up or I will kick your ass." _Jake warned.

_"And I'll let you." _Nathan answered as Jake moved out of the doorway. Nathan glanced at Haley once more before leaving the room. Once the door was shut Jake turned to look at Haley.

_"Thank you." _She said softly.

_"Your my best friend and if he truly makes you happy I will back off."_ Jake repeated. "_I just really don't want to see you get hurt again."_

_"Come sit."_ Haley said motioning for him to sit down on the bed. Jake went over and sat next to her._ "He never meant to hurt me in the first place. You may not believe it but I do with everything in me. I've known him for a long time and I can tell when he's lying to me. He's not lying. I think a part of me always knew that but I was just too hurt to listen." _Haley told him.

_"I'm really sorry about what happened at the hospital."_ Jake told her as she nodded.

_"I forgive you." _Haley said with a smile. _"And I love you for trying to protect me but you have to trust me on this one."_

_"I'll try_." Jake answered.

_"I think you and Nathan could actually be good friends if you gave it a try."_ Haley told him. Jake laughed.

_"Easy match maker." _Jake teased. Haley rolled her eyes playfully.

_"Get over here and give me a hug." _Haley said opening her arms as Jake hugged her lightly not to hurt her.

_"I'm always here for you Haley." _Jake promised.

_"I know you are." _Haley said. _"And I'm always here for you_." Haley said as they pulled away.

"_Good to know."_ Jake said standing up. "_Now you should rest."_ Jake said as Haley nodded. "_I'll send Nathan back in because I need to go talk to the girl I love." _Jake said grinning as he turned around.

_"Stop!" _Haley said as her jaw dropped and he turned back around. "_What did you say?"_

_"I need to go see the girl I love_." Jake said grinning.

_"You finally told Peyton you loved her?"_ Haley said grinning.

_"I did."_ Jake answered_. "Well she said it first. Right before she called me an ass." Jake said laughing._

_"Sounds like Peyton."_ Haley said amused. "_Congratulations."_

_"Thanks, you too." _Jake said opening the door.

"_Tell Peyton I love her too." _Haley called after him as she smiled laying back down. A few minutes later Nathan came back in.

_"What are you smiling about?"_ Nathan asked smiling back at her as he climbed into bed next to her.

_"Jake and Peyton said I love you."_ Haley told him as he nodded. "_Don't act so excited."_ Haley said shoving him playfully.

_"Sorry."_ Nathan said shrugging._ "Do you know what's better than that?" _Nathan said smirking.

_"What?"_ Haley asked as Nathan leaned closer and placed a kiss on her neck.

"_That I love you." _Nathan said planting another kiss on her neck. "_So much."_ Haley giggled as he kissed right below her ear.

_"I love you more." _Haley said giggling as Nathan pulled away shaking his head.

_"That is so not possible."_ Nathan said capturing her lips in a searing kiss. They both pulled away trying to catch their breath.

_"Oh yeah?" _Haley said playfully as Nathan nodded. _"What do you love about me?"_

_"Your beautiful_." Nathan said kissing her forehead. "_Your smart."_ He said kissing her cheek. "_Your caring." _He said kissing her other cheek. _"Your adorable."_ Nathan said kissing the tip of her nose as she giggled. _"And your truly amazing_." Nathan said before kissing her lips. Haley smiled into the kiss she couldn't remember being this happy since last summer with him.

_"Well I think your amazing too." _Haley told him.

_"And?" _Nathan said smirking.

_"Your handsome and sweet." _Haley said kissing him. "_But most of all I just love you because your you." _Haley said as Nathan kissed her again. Haley pulled away first laying on his chest sleepily. She was worn out from the long day she had, especially since she wasn't even suppose to leave the hospital.

_"Tired?"_ Nathan asked.

_"Yeah." _Haley mumbled.

_"You should sleep."_ Nathan told her.

_"Will you stay with me?"_ Haley asked.

_"I'm not going anywhere." _Nathan said kissing the top of her head. _"Goodnight baby."_

_"Night." _Haley said before drifting off to sleep. Nathan fell asleep not long after her.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I have had an extreme case of writers block for all of my stories but don't worry I will update all of them within the week. Please update and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Hey guys, sorry I have not updated the story in a while. I have not forgotten about it however I have recently read through it wasn't happy with alot of things. I feel as though I rushed it. I was thinking of rewritting the entire thing with alot more details. I thought I'd ask your opinion first. Should I rewrite the entire thing? or just do one last chapter?...Also if your answer is rewrite it please let me know anything you think I should make different. Thank you.**


End file.
